


Осенняя соната

by OldWich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Гермиона попыталась выйти замуж не за Снейпа, и что из этого вышло.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандную заявку: "Хочу снейджер с кельтской мифологией". По ходу дела выяснилось, что автор взял кельтскую мифологию немного не ту, которую хотел заказчик, но было уже поздно.

### Вступление

Знаешь ли ты при паденьи листов  
Эту томительность долгой печали?  
Скорби сплетают, давно уж сплетали,  
Сердцу могильный покров,  
Спят утешения слов  
При паденьи осенних листов.

_(Данте Габриель Россетти «При паденьи листов», перевод К. Бальмонта)_

 

Гермиона брела по парку в ритме тягучего «при паденьи осенних листов», стараясь загрести ногами этих самых листов побольше и пнуть подальше, чтобы разлетелись неопрятной изломанной волной. Унылые строки как нельзя лучше отражали её нынешнее состояние духа. И заглушали голоса, жужжащие в голове непрерывным гулом, и всё об одном, всё об одном:

— Войдите в наше положение, мисс Грейнджер. Никто не сомневается ни в вашем уме, ни в вашей компетенции, но вы же молодая женщина! Вы выйдете замуж, заведёте детей. А нам через год опять искать нового сотрудника, обучать его… Мы не можем тратить ресурсы Министерства на человека, который не сможет их вернуть в полной мере!

— Гермионочка, детка, ты не забыла надеть рейтузы? Ну и что, что плюс двадцать. Сейчас двадцать, а через полчаса тучи натянет — и будет плюс пять. А тебе ещё рожать мне внуков!

— Герм, не вздумай двигать кровать! И палочкой тоже! Ну и что, что с той стороны стены спит Джордж; можно подумать, он не знает, что бывает, когда парень с девушкой в одной кровати. Надорвёшься, как рожать будешь?

Рожать-рожать-рожать. Жать-жать-жать. Рожи-рожи-рожи. Ну, министерская-то точно рожа была. Мумия в синей мантии, белёсые волосёнки в пучок, бледные губы в гузку. А на физии цвета той самой куриной части тела написано: никакой работы тем, кто хоть на кончик мизинца красивее или умнее. Или у кого есть жених. Жених-них-нах. Ниф-ниф-нуф-нуф-наф-наф. «При паденьи осенних…» Мерлин, жарко-то как!

Гермиона расстегнула куртку и рванула с шеи шарф. Отправить бы его полетать вместе с листьями! Но нельзя: будущая свекровь вязала. Своими натруженными руками. Ага, запустила заклинание и забыла остановить, вот и получилось пять футов полосатого ужаса, который даже Четвёртый Доктор носить бы отказался. Эх, ну почему ТАРДИС всего лишь фантастика? Рвануть бы сейчас на край пространства и времени подальше от куриных жоп в мантиях, от свекровей, шарфов, а главное, от перспективы девяти месяцев тошноты, недержания, головной боли и что там ещё творится с беременными? А потом — мокрые пелёнки, несварение, режущиеся зубы, больные уши и прочие радости материнства. Спасибо большое, тошнит уже заранее. Зачем вообще нужна магия, если невозможно сотворить одно самое маленькое чудо — выйти замуж сейчас, а ребёнка родить после, когда она будет к этому готова?

Запущенная аллея, непонятно почему обойдённая вниманием дворников, упёрлась в павильончик, на котором зелёными буквами горела надпись «Фитоаптека». Вывеску сбоку обвивала не то толстая лоза, не то ползущая змея. Кажется, дизайнер так и не решил, что он хотел изобразить конкретно, вот и вышло нечто среднее: лоза в чешуе или змея с листиками.

Гермиона поднялась на три ступеньки, потянула дверь на себя. Над головой забренчала музыка ветра, в лицо пахнуло прохладой с запахом смеси трав и маггловской аптечной химии. По сторонам прохода в стеклянных витринах назойливо улыбались младенцы, приносящие прибыль исключительно «Джонсону и Джонсону» и компании «Хаггис». Гермиона отшатнулась к стене, где на простых застеклённых полках стояли травы в коробках и банках — иногда пластиковых, но больше всё же стеклянных с притёртыми крышками. И даже попадались совершенно правильные банки тёмного стекла. Гермиона преисполнилась уважения к магглу-владельцу аптеки и обернулась к прилавку. О. Нет.

Она сделала шаг назад, потом ещё один. Нашарила за спиной ручку двери, толкнула, а закрывала уже перед собой. И так и застыла, не решаясь двинуться ни вперёд, ни назад. Потому, что за прилавком маггловской аптеки… Ладно, не простой, а фитоаптеки. Так вот, за её прилавком сидел Северус Снейп. Или кто-то, до ужаса на него похожий чёрными прядями длинных волос, крючковатым носом и недобрым взглядом чёрных глаз.

***

Мистер Снейп, уже три года как не профессор, пожал плечами и попытался вернуться к расчету дозировки нового зелья. Конечно, чисто теоретическому расчёту, ведь у него больше нет школьной лаборатории. Собственно, никакой нет, кроме подсобки в маггловской аптеке, неожиданно расположившейся в глухом уголке парка Бёрджес. И он не вмешивается в производство маггловских слабеньких травяных сборов. А если вмешивается, то магию не применяет. И магические травы не применяет. А если вы их вдруг обнаружите, то не найдёте ничего не только запрещённого, но и редкого или экзотического — только то, что растёт в лесах, горах и на болотах Великобритании, доступное хоть бы и магглу, если он их сможет-таки разглядеть; вряд ли, конечно, но вероятность есть всегда.

Снейп бросил ручку. Рабочее настроение пропало, а всё эта Грейнджер. Три с половиной года назад Золотое Трио вытащило его почти мёртвое тело из Визжащей хижины, поместило в Мунго и дежурило по очереди, отпугивая авроров, журналистов и слишком ретивых колдомедиков. А ещё через два месяца трое студентов, прогулявших седьмой курс, защищали в суде своего нелюбимого профессора. И им это удалось. О том, что в основе оправдания зияла одна процессуальная дыра, знали только Гермиона Грейнджер и сам Снейп. Естественно, совсем без потерь ему уйти не удалось — запрет на сложные зелья и высшую магию висит на его палочке невидимым грузом. Но кто сказал, что для настоящего зелья нужно использовать палочку? Этого кого-то точно звали не Северус Снейп.

Музыка ветра снова брякнула, и та самая Грейнджер в два стремительных шага оказалась перед прилавком. На бледном лице мелкими точками выделялись веснушки, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а непослушные волосы выбились из тугой косы и вздыбились золотистым ореолом, подсвеченным полуденным осенним солнышком из окна за её спиной.

— Мне нужно противозачаточное, — она проговорила три простых слова с неоправданной решимостью, как будто прыгнула в ледяную воду.

Снейп пожал плечами и выложил на прилавок пару презервативов.

— Издеваетесь?

Он взглянул ей в лицо и напоролся на яростный взгляд карих глаз.

— Ну что вы, мисс Грейнджер, — сарказм привычно прорвался в голос. Как всё же хорошо говорить с тем, кто тебя действительно знает. — Разве бы я посмел предложить вам эти жуткие маггловские гормональные средства? Чтобы вы с ними побежали жаловаться на меня в Комиссию по демографии магов?

Грейнджер поморщилась.

— Мне нужно зелье, — после паузы уже тише сказала она. — И микстура от кашля.

Снейп молча развернулся к полкам за спиной, взял два пузырька. Потом чуть помедлил и заменил один на стоящий полкой ниже.

— Противозачаточное, — он поставил перед покупательницей первый. — Настойка валерианы, — о столешницу стукнул второй.

— Для моего кота?

— Для вас, несносное вы создание, — Снейп с удовольствием выговорил последние слова. Достала уже эта вежливость. — Кашля у вас нет, хрипов и сипов при дыхании не слышно. Зато наблюдаются круги под глазами, изысканно-салатовый цвет лица и лёгкий тремор рук. У валерианы такой запах, что пикси дохнут на лету, он прекрасно замаскирует все остальные травы.

Видя, что Грейнджер не решается взять пузырьки, Снейп откупорил настойку, выплеснул половину в раковину, долил до верха противозачаточным и протянул ей получившуюся смесь.

— И вы ни слова не скажете мне о недопустимости обмана, о моём долге возрождения магической популяции и радости материнства?

— Вы знаете моё отношение к детям, мисс Грейнджер, — сморщил нос Северус.

— Распихать по клеткам и надеть намордники? — тихий и неуверенный смешок.

— Кляпы, мисс Грейнджер. Они надёжнее, — Снейп позволил себе чуть дрогнуть уголками губ, чувствуя настоящее наслаждение от разговора. Как будто вернулся в страшные, но прекрасные девяностые, когда война стояла на пороге, но магия и чувства были равно сильны и беспощадны. — Четыре сикля или один фунт, как вам удобнее.

Грейнджер расплатилась, неожиданно улыбнулась и скрылась за дверью. Музыка ветра уже давно затихла, когда Снейп решился неуверенно улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Гермиона остановилась на верхней ступеньке, не рискуя сделать шаг. Внизу на тропинке гордо расположился огромный белый лебедь. Это на картинках и в зоопарках лебеди – прекрасные грациозные создания с изящно изогнутыми шеями. А когда он рядом, то очень хорошо видно, что крылья там не для красоты, и что один удар запросто может сломать не только палочку, но и держащую её руку. К тому же, лебедь… лебедица? Лебедиха? Как вообще различить пол у двадцатифунтовой птички, которая смотрит на тебя не то с издёвкой, не то вообще с гастрономическим интересом? В общем, пернатая туша явно не собиралась куда-то двигаться и рассматривала Гермиону то одним, то другим глазом, чуть приоткрыв клюв. Девушка потянула из рукава палочку, птица угрожающе зашипела. Гермионе было одновременно и страшно, и смешно — волшебница, а какую-то гусыню закинуть в пруд боится. Но жалко же — это какое потрясение будет для бедняжки! Тогда она размотала свой длинный тяжёлый жаркий и колючий шарф, свернула кое-как и швырнула в птицу. В полёте шарф развернулся, накрыл голову с красным грозно раскрытым клювом. Лебедь заполошно взмахнул широченными крыльями, как-то по-гусиному гоготнул и ломанулся в кусты, унося подарок Молли.

— Так и скажу: пал смертью храбрых, защищая меня от бешеного лебедя.

Гермиона упрятала пузырёк на самое дно сумочки, перекинула за спину окончательно растрепавшуюся косу и решительно зашагала к выходу из парка.


	2. Экспозиция

Пора плодоношенья и дождей!

Ты вместе с солнцем огибаешь мызу,

Советуясь, во сколько штук гроздей

Одеть лозу, обвившую карнизы;

Как яблоками отягченный ствол

У входа к дому опереть на колья,

И вспучить тыкву, и напыжить шейки

Лесных орехов, и как можно доле

Растить последние цветы для пчел,

Чтоб думали, что час их не прошел

И ломится в их клейкие ячейки.

_(Джон Китс «Ода к осени», перевод Б.Л. Пастернака)_

 

Осень катилась по октябрю спелым яблоком, душа Гермионы пела в такт Джону Китсу. Валерьянка действовала и кое-какие добавки тоже. Зелье, полученное в аптеке Снейпа, торжественно стояло на прикроватной тумбочке, а сама кровать одним движением палочки переместилась к внешней стене, Рон даже рот протестующе не успел раскрыть. Зато секс стал раскованней, правда, заканчивалось всё быстрее, чем раньше, когда жениху приходилось рассчитывать каждое движение и постоянно себя контролировать. «Но, — размышляла Гермиона под заполняющий комнату запах валерианы, — удовольствие физическое — это не главное, важнее спокойствие психическое». Молли, принюхиваясь к идущему от Гермионы аромату, важно кивала: «Крепкие здоровые нервы — одна из самых нужных вещей для будущей матери».

Рон светился, убегая на очередное дежурство (после школы аврората его взяли постовым дозорным), но он не завидовал Гарри, сразу угодившему в аналитический отдел. «Возиться с бумажками, писать эссе, вымучивая из себя обрывки знаний?.. Слава Мерлину, Хогвартс закончен, и Снейп над душой не стоит!» Возвращался он всегда с какой-нибудь милой ерундой в подарок: то с Поцелуйным леденцом из магазина Джорджа, то с брошкой из сушёного жука, который при нажатии раскрывал крылья и светился зелёным светом. Гермиона недрогнувшей рукой ликвидировала все подарки наутро банальным «эванеско», как только жених уходил на работу.

Правда, Молли с каждым днём выглядела всё печальнее, но Гермиона стеснялась лезть в душу будущей свекрови и почти не раздражалась, когда замечала, как та быстро проводит палочкой против её живота и разочарованно опускает уголки губ. Неужели так важно забеременеть вот прямо сейчас, а не через годик, когда они с Роном накопят на хотя бы съёмную квартиру и будут жить отдельно?

При том что желание накопить никуда не делось, бегать по объявлениям о найме Гермиона стала гораздо меньше. За три октябрьские недели откликнулась всего на два, получила отказ и даже не расстроилась. Зато каждый день, кроме выходных, она в девять утра аппарировала в Бёрджес-парк, открывала дверь под нелепой змеелозой и окуналась в смесь аптечных ароматов и звяканье ветряных колокольчиков.

Сказать, что Снейп выражал хоть какие-то эмоции при её появлении, было бы преувеличением, но не ворчал — по крайней мере, больше обычного. А когда Гермиона увидела, как он общается с покупателем, непонятно как обнаружившим аптеку в глубине парка, то уверилась, что Снейп ей даже рад. Где-то на дне, в самых недрах своей неимоверно глубокой Снейповой души. Потому что создавалось впечатление, будто выдавить приветливую улыбку ему сложнее, чем попасть «авадой» в комара на противоположном конце квиддичного поля, выполняя тройное сальто на метле.

Но посетитель за три недели был всего один, и ничто не отвлекало бывшего профессора от явно побочного и, скорее всего, запрещённого судом Визенгамота именно Снейпу действия — приготовления зелий и снадобий. Гермиона как-то естественно влилась в этот процесс во второе своё посещение, да так и не смогла вырваться. Потому как оказалось, что именно этого ей не хватало последние невесть сколько лет. Три? Четыре? Или даже пять, ведь варить зелья со Слагхорном было совсем не так интересно и захватывающе, как с нависающим отнюдь не немым укором Снейпом.

— Мисс Грейнджер, похоже, связавшись с мистером Уизли, вы собираетесь перенять не только его фамилию, но и мозги. Как долго вы намерены пилить корень родиолы розовой серебряным ножом?

— О, мистер Снейп, если бы вы не кокетничали, как девица на выданье, а надели очки, то разглядели бы, что нож вполне себе из нержавеющей стали. Да-да, они у вас в левом нагрудном кармане сюртука. Мерлин, вы покраснели?

— Что вы себе позволяете, наглая женщина? Я не способен краснеть!

— А, понятно. Значит, эти пунцовые пятна у вас на скулах — признак повышенной температуры. Не присесть ли вам в кресло? Камина нет, но я могу устроить вам костерок из ваших амбиций, погреетесь.

Снейп сверкал глазами, пытался свести брови к переносице, но уголки его губ неровно приподнимались, не в силах скрыть улыбку — настоящую, предназначенную не постороннему магглу и даже не Гермионе, а исключительно самому себе.

Эти пикировки были, пожалуй, лучшим, что с Гермионой случалось за долгое время. А ещё то, что в этой аптеке с ней не носились как с тухлым яйцом, не намекали ежеминутно на её роль инкубатора будущего волшебника. Никаких «не поднимай, не нюхай, не трогай — тебе же РОЖАТЬ!» Выжимать гной из бубонтюбера — запросто. Варить рогатых слизняков — с удовольствием. Тереть порошок из зёрен аконита — всегда пожалуйста. С полным соблюдением техники безопасности, она же не дура и не вчера на первый урок зелий пришла.

— А скажите, профессор…

— Не профессор, слава Мерлину и Визенгамоту.

— Ладно, мистер Снейп, скажите, это Хогвартс на вас так угнетающе влиял, что я за шесть лет учёбы ни разу не видела, как вы улыбаетесь?

— Вы считаете, что вне стен Хогвартса я стал похож на клоуна, который хохочет над каждым словом под угрюмое молчание зрителей?

— Нет, конечно, звание первого мизантропа магической Британии по-прежнему за вами. И всё же сегодня мне удалось рассмешить вас аж два раза. Так что с вами случилось, мистер Снейп?

— Ничего, что могло бы вас касаться, мисс Длинный Нос, лезущий не в своё дело.

— Ой-ой-ой, какие мы нежные, стоит ткнуть палочкой — сразу иголки выпускаем! Кстати, вы пропустили момент: у вас вода перекипела.

— Ничего не перекипела, наглая вы девчонка! Ровно 99,9 градуса. Сыпьте уже корень родиолы, иначе точно перекипит.

А спустя час с лишним, когда Гермиона уже и думать забыла про этот разговор, Снейп внезапно спросил:

— Мисс Грейнджер, что вы знаете об Омуте Памяти?

— Всё же Хогвартс не так-то просто оставить позади, так, не-профессор? Ладно, не злитесь. Омут Памяти — магическое устройство для демонстрации воспоминаний. Обычно каменная или…

— Достаточно, мисс Всезнайка. А процесс извлечения воспоминаний вам тоже известен?

— Я эту тему подробно не изучала, мистер Язва, но насколько я помню, способов два: полное извлечение, как вы практиковали перед занятиями по легилименции с Гарри, и копирование, как ему показывал профессор Дамблдор.

— Один балл Гриффиндору.

— Жадина!

— Минус один балл, грубиянка! Так вот, как вы можете догадаться, заклинание копирования гораздо сложнее заклинания извлечения. А у меня, когда я отдавал Поттеру свои воспоминания, сил уже оставалось мало, да и концентрация была ни к дракклу. Пока добрался до нужного, отдал кучу всего, что оказалось на поверхности; Поттеру оно, пожалуй, было лишним, а мне слишком… дорого.

— Вы считаете, что Гарри не нужно было знать о ваших чувствах к его маме?

— Я считаю, что об этом никому не нужно было знать. Второй вопрос, мисс Доставала. Как вы думаете, из чего по большей части состоит наша личность?

— Э… воспитание?

— Оно входит в то, что я имел в виду. Память, мисс Грейнджер. Ваше воспитание — это память о том, что ваши воспитатели считали правильным, а что нет. Память о событиях и людях, которые оказали на нас влияние. А я отдал Поттеру самые важные моменты своей жизни, то, что считал самым главным, что держал, так сказать, поближе. Кое-что удалось сохранить, но мало. Я уже не тот человек, каким был до мая девяносто восьмого. И это меня несколько… напрягает, скажем так.

— Простите, мистер Снейп, но, по моему мнению, эта ваша полуамнезия, пошла вам на пользу.

— Вот без оценок от всяких малолетних выскочек я как-нибудь проживу!

На волне эйфории под вкусные строфы Китса и азартные перепалки со Снейпом Гермиона как-то упустила тот момент, когда дала Рону согласие на вечеринку в честь их помолвки. Ну, помолвка и помолвка, что она один вечер Роновых родственников не потерпит? Однажды такой опыт уже был, жаль, свадьба Билла оказалась испорчена налётом Пожирателей. Теперь, правда, такой удачи точно не случится, и придётся честно выносить всё до самого конца, да ещё и в качестве главного блюда. Гермиона мысленно усмехнулась, вспомнив, как они со Снейпом варили галлон Проявителя для колдографий, а для этого пришлось сражаться с целым фунтом порошка из крыльев брюховёрток, который пытался выскочить из котла во время всего процесса приготовления. После такого снующие по дому в броуновском движении тётушки-племянники казались лишь лёгкой помехой, вроде сваливающегося с пальца колечка, которое Рон требовал примерить каждый вечер. Ничего, после помолвки она слегка зачарует его, чтобы не падало и не разворачивалось постоянно колючим камешком внутрь.

Собственно, сам вечер тоже можно улучшить — добавить, так сказать, перчику в этот приторный коктейль.

— Мисс Грейнджер, витать в облаках вы можете дома, здесь же попрошу не отвлекаться! Иначе оттирать сбежавший Доксицид вы будете руками, без применения магии.

— Мистер Снейп, не волнуйтесь, у меня не сбежит! А давайте поспорим: вы даёте мне задание, я его выполняю. Если результат вас устроит, вы исполняете одно моё желание. Не устроит — я исполняю одно ваше.

— Вы не владеете тем органом, которым исполняют мои желания в этом месте, мисс.

— Не поняла?

— Вы не следите за своим языком, абсолютно! А что касаемо ваших фантазий, то я не Санта, а сейчас не Рождество. Исполнение желаний на спор — забава для умственно отсталых.

— То есть вызов вы не принимаете из скромности, я бы даже сказала, из свойственного вам смирения. Мои надежды получить от вас очередной урок по укрощению моих амбиций рухнули. Какая жалость!

— Когда споры кипят — истина испаряется. Хотите получить урок — будет вам урок. Пойдёт на пользу вашей скромности, я бы даже сказал, вашему смирению. Вот вам задание: большой котёл Противоядия от любовных зелий. Великого ума при приготовлении не потребует, но если отвлечётесь на ваши витания непонятно где, будете мне выплачивать полную стоимость ингредиентов, потерянное время и неустойку за сорванный заказ! И это помимо желания, которое я непременно с вас стребую!

— Идёт, профессор! — Гермиона взмахом палочки призвала самый большой котёл, одновременно заполняя его дистиллированной водой с помощью «Агуаменти». — Пострадавшим от любви ничего не грозит — противоядие будет готово вовремя! А вы выполните моё желание как миленький.

Снейп фыркнул, привычно ворча себе под нос, что он давно не профессор и уж точно миленьким никогда не будет.

Гермиона ровно и быстро крошила лирный корень, наблюдая за водой. Когда та закипела, бросила в котел четыре ветки волшебной рябины, дождалась закипания и уменьшила огонь. Теперь мешать — ровно, в одном темпе, добавлять ингредиенты, не прерывая помешивания. Самое главное, чтобы воронка в центре зелья всегда была одного размера. Ингредиенты добавлялись вовремя и точно по рецепту, зелье меняло цвет, радуя чистотой оттенков. Снейп мерил шагами подсобку из угла в угол и ворчал себе под нос. Гермионе даже послышалась «невыносимая всезнайка», но она не стала отвлекаться.

Сказалась ли привычка всегда ожидать подвоха от многочисленного семейства Уизли, которые умудрялись что-нибудь свалить или разбить даже не от злого умысла, а просто потому, что их всегда было слишком много на слишком небольшой территории? Или то, что Гермионе нравилось, как Снейп движется, будто большой бесшумный кот, и она неосознанно отслеживала его движения? Но факт остаётся фактом — бывший профессор подкрался, вынимая что-то из кармана, чтобы бросить в котёл и испортить зелье, но в ту же секунду отскочил, поджимая больную ногу. Гермиона прицельно пнула его по голени острым носком сапога, не прерывая помешиваний.

— Ай! Вы что себе позволяете, грубая и вульгарная женщина?!

— Да вы сами тот ещё хулиган, мистер Снейп! Стыдитесь, в ваши-то годы!

В общем, Снейпу пришлось признать, что зелье сварено по всем правилам и отвечает самым высоким стандартам.

— И что вы от меня хотите получить, мелкая вымогательница? — спросил он, неосознанно потирая правую голень левой ногой.

— Вы придёте завтра на мою помолвку. Можете изображать в углу Биг-Бен, я не возражаю, но на помолвке будете, угощения моей будущей свекрови отведаете и выпьете за меня и Рона.

— Что, и это всё? Я уж думал…

Заканчивать Снейп не стал, а Гермиона постеснялась спросить, что мог навоображать себе её бывший преподаватель.

Довольная своей выходкой, Гермиона решила в этот раз не сразу аппарировать в Нору, а прогуляться хотя бы до пруда. Погода, правда, решила напомнить, что ноябрь не за горами, и пресловутые плюс пять с порывистым ветром как бы подтверждали правоту Молли Уизли. Но согревающие чары никто не отменял, как и трансфигурацию лёгкой куртки в длинное пальто с капюшоном. Гермиона полюбовалась на свинцовую поверхность пруда, подёрнутую мелкими волнами. Последила за дубами, швыряющими резные листья под порывами ветра прямо в лицо, будто милостыню особо настырному нищему.

«Иль со снопом одоньев от богатых,

Подняв охапку, переходишь брод;

Или тисков подвертываешь гнет

И смотришь, как из яблок сидр сочится»*

Сладкие ли слова Китса были тому виной, или согревающее заклинание, приглушившее звуки, но когда лошадь, невесть откуда появившаяся на парковой дорожке, едва не сбила её с ног, Гермиона испугалась всерьез. Она отшатнулась, ступив прямо в лужу, а всадница-полицейская с выбивающейся из-под шлема золотистой чёлкой окинула её пристальным взглядом зелёных глаз и поднесла два пальца к козырьку, извиняясь за неудобство. Рыжая кобыла тоже скосила на Гермиону внимательный глаз, только фиолетовый, и потрусила дальше по дорожке, звонко цокая по асфальту подковами.

Гермиона перевела дух, обругала себя растяпой и аппарировала в Нору прямо из лужи, чтобы не возиться с сушкой посреди холодного парка. И только дома, уже приведя себя в порядок и прихлёбывая из толстостенной кружки горячий чай с мёдом и шалфеем, вдруг вспомнила, что в конной полиции Лондона шлемы гораздо ниже, а такие высокие — у пеших полицейских. Было в девушке на лошади ещё что-то странное. Впрочем, странным мог показаться слишком пристальный взгляд самой лошади, но об этом Гермиона уже подумать не успела – пришёл Рон. 

***

Северус Снейп не любил семейные праздники. Своих он не знал, на чужие его звали редко, но из тех, на которые его удавалось затащить, один вечер он приравнивал к десяти «круциатусам». По крайней мере, самочувствие, физическое и психическое, после того и другого было совершенно одинаковым. Но проигрыш есть проигрыш, не пойти нельзя. Даже если эта несносная Грейнджер придумала всё, только чтобы посмеяться над ним, что ж, это мы ещё посмотрим, кто над кем посмеётся.

И вдруг неприятно сдавило грудь при мысли, что Грейнджер больше не придёт. На неё навалятся свадебные хлопоты, потом сама свадьба, потом обязанность вести дом, хотя кто ж её к этому допустит-то при живой Молли? А потом беременность и дети. И больше никто не будет выслушивать его подколки и ворчание, смеяться в ответ на его придирки, на резкость отвечать ещё более изобретательной резкостью. Да никто по голени не пнёт, в конце концов! Эта выходка почему-то не обидела Снейпа, а едва ли не вдохновила: Грейнджер настолько доверяет ему, что относится как к своему, как к тому же Поттеру, не к ночи будь помянут. Перспектива снова остаться одному едва не пригвоздила его к полу.

Он ничего не мог поделать с ситуацией, как бы ему ни хотелось вырвать Грейнджер из цепких ручек клана Уизли и приковать к себе, вернее, своей лаборатории, своим котлам. Он сам работал на маггловского мальчишку, которому в наследство досталась старая аптека, и который из всех трав предпочитал каннабис (слава Мерлину, от опиатов Снейп его пока ограждал). Он не мог предложить Гермионе ни работу, ни защиту, так что нечего и думать о продолжении такого комфортного общения двух единомышленников, даром, что один со змеиного, а вторая — с львиного факультета. Этим вечером Снейп напился впервые за последний месяц.

Само празднование началось стандартно: все сгрудились в крошечной гостиной Уизли, кто-то свисал с лестницы, кто-то выглядывал даже с кухни. Столы пока подвесили левитацией к потолку, благо в Норе сильных магов оказалось с избытком. Красный взъерошенный Рональд что-то, запинаясь, промямлил и попытался напялить Гермионе кольцо на палец, но так неловко, что оно упало и укатилось прямо под ноги Снейпу, который занял стратегически выгодное положение под лестницей — и сам глаза никому не мозолит, и ситуацию, когда можно будет тихо слинять с этого праздника жизни и продолжения рода, не пропустит. Снейп поднял кольцо, вложил в потную ладонь жениха и подтолкнул онемевшего тупицу к невесте, которая от злости начинала кусать губы.

Рональд сделал предложение, Грейнджер потупила глазки и тихо ответила согласием, все дружно заорали здравницу молодым, после чего бледная Молли наконец-то палочкой опустила столы. Как ни странно, поместились все, после чего дружно заработали челюстями. Тем более еда у миссис Уизли всегда получалась отменно, Снейп это успел оценить за свою бытность в Ордене Феникса.

Грейнджер подошла к нему под лестницу почти в начале веселья, когда столы, уже пустые, опять подняли вверх. Снейп испугался, что его пригласят танцевать. В отличие от всех прочих присутствовавших в Норе дам, способных передвигаться самостоятельно, у этой бы смелости хватило. Но нет, она только спросила про какую-то старушку: кем она кому приходится. Снейп с облегчением объяснил. Гермиона удивлённо на него посмотрела и указала на ещё одну колоритную личность. Он снова назвал степень родства.

— Откуда вы это знаете, вы ведь не родственник Артура или Молли?

— Я, к счастью, нет, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Лорд, когда ему вдруг стукнуло в голову возродить старые традиции, потребовал, чтобы все простолюдины выбрали себе сюзеренов, дабы те их защищали и отвечали за них. Нормальная система боевых пятёрок и троек, приукрашенная излишней философией. Я, простолюдин по отцу и изгнанный из рода по матери, выбрал сюзереном Люциуса Малфоя. Знал бы — подчинился напрямую Лорду, он был полукровкой, а магглы в нашем обществе родственниками не считаются. Одной из обязанностей вассала было знание родственных связей сюзерена до седьмого колена. А так как население магической Британии невелико, то Малфои оказались связаны практически со всеми более-менее старыми магическими родами. Впрочем, это знание оказалось полезным и не только в политических прогнозах и угадывании кто чью сторону примет, но и в диагностике наследственных заболеваний, увы, в нашей среде совсем не редких.

— Близкородственные браки — это же ужасно!

Тонкие брови взлетели, а карие глаза как будто стали ещё больше. Снейп невольно залюбовался собеседницей, но спохватился и, чтобы сгладить неловкость, принялся объяснять излишне пространно.

— На самом деле всё не так страшно. Не только я знаю родословную практически каждого из присутствующих, но и они сами тоже. На брак даже двоюродных кузенов не дадут согласия родители ни одной, ни другой стороны. Помните, на шестом курсе мисс Браун применила к вашему жениху любовные чары?

— Так это точно были чары? — тонкие брови свелись к переносице, но Грейнджер вспомнила, что Лаванда погибла в Последней битве, и осуждение на подвижном лице быстро сменили печаль и стыд, что подумала плохо о покойнице.

— Несомненно. Причём созданные братьями Уизли, если я правильно тогда распознал. Слабые и недолговечные, уж на это их мозгов хватило, — сам Снейп не чувствовал ни малейшего раскаянья, говоря такое о покойном Фреде. — Я уже хотел писать её родителям, когда произошёл инцидент с конфетами мисс Вейн, и зелье, вступив в конфликт с чарами, погасили действие друг друга. Мать мисс Браун приходится кузиной Артуру, так что Рональд и Лаванда были троюродными, а для нашего общества и это нежелательно.

— Ладно, — Гермиона выставила вперёд ладонь, почти коснувшись его груди через сукно сюртука. — Но в этой прорве народа есть хоть кто-то, кто не связан кровно с Уизли, я имею в виду, жёны там, мужья родственников и родственниц?

— Безусловно, мисс Грейнджер. Француженка Флёр — жена Билла Уизли. Американка Анжелина — невеста его брата Джорджа, — Снейп с удовольствием следил, как головка с собранными в высокую причёску волосами поворачивается вслед за его словами.

— А она разве американка?

— Её родители переехали в Лондон, когда Анжелине было три года. Почти не родственниками можно считать Персиваля и Одри: он приходится ей внучатым племянником в седьмом поколении, хотя она и в девичестве была Уизли. Ну, и между вашим другом Поттером и мисс Джиневрой не менее шести поколений, точнее сейчас не скажу, надо бы пересчитать.

— И я, — пробормотала Грейнджер, задумчиво хмурясь. Снейп снова поймал себя на том, что локон, выпущенный сбоку из её причёски, в свете праздничных свечей выглядит как невесомое золото, и отвернулся. — Вы не находите, мистер Снейп, что все дети Молли и Артура выбрали себе наиболее подходящих для производства здорового потомства партнёров?

— Если вы намекаете на любовные чары, мисс Грейнджер, то могу вас успокоить, я их не вижу. Это действительно удивительное совпадение, но и только. К тому же если бы Рональд не был в вас влюблён, он не стал бы тогда в бреду звать именно вас. И это после действия двух любовных снадобий!

— Вы меня успокоили, мистер Снейп, — странно криво усмехнулась Грейнджер.

Она уже растворилась в толпе будущих родственников, а Снейп всё ещё пытался сообразить, что это было? Почему его так тянет к чужой невесте? И опустим все эти глупости про разницу в возрасте — сам он себя стариком не чувствовал, да и Грейнджер в свои двадцать три выглядела вполне взрослой и уверенной в себе женщиной, ничем не напоминая лохматую заучку с вечно вытянутой рукой. На всякий случай и чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то, пока другие веселятся, он тихонько проверил себя и тех, на кого сам указал Грейнджер, на действие любых чар и ничего не нашёл. В смысле, нашёл он много чего, но всё это было не из той области, о которой спрашивала Гермиона. Интересное, кстати, имя, с историей, и ей необычайно идёт.

— Все сюда, все сюда! — радостно вещал Артур Уизли, энергично размахивая руками. — Я хочу поднять тост за здоровье молодых!

Снейпу пришлось выйти из-под лестницы, чтобы кто-то сдуру не решил, что он желает Рональду или, упаси Мерлин, Гермионе, заболеть в ближайшее время. Молли левитировала перед собой подносы с шампанским, ловко раздавая фужеры, как будто всю жизнь только этим и занималась. Она даже улыбнулась Снейпу, и он с удивлением увидел, как постарела его соратница. Вроде бы и лет ей не много, и гибель одного из сыновей ей помогала пережить вся семья, и он даже помнит, что год назад это была вполне энергичная женщина, разве что рыжие волосы сбоку украсила белоснежная прядь. А сейчас он увидел и морщины, и нездоровую бледность кожи, и мечущийся лихорадочный взгляд, поминутно меняющий выражение, причём радости в нём как-то не замечалось. Похоже, в этом семействе настой валерианового корня нужно прописывать чуть ли не всем и в слоновьих дозах.

Его протолкали почти к виновникам торжества, он затормозил за спиной мисс Лавгуд. Артур всё говорил, бокалов на подносе оставалось всё меньше, а опасность быть облитым шампанским росла. И претворилась в жизнь, когда эта полоумная выпускница вороньего факультета резко дёрнула головой, заехав по его бокалу нелепым сооружением в виде солнца со спицами-лучами, торчащим из волос. Шампанское щедро плеснуло на подбородок и грудь, мгновенно промочив до самого тела.

— Ах, я такая неловкая, — улыбнулась Лавгуд, глядя на него в упор, и в свете свечей её глаза отливали странной травяной зеленью. — Наверное, нужно кому-то поделиться с вами, чтобы вы тоже могли выпить за здоровье жениха и невесты!

— Мистер Снейп, возьмите мой бокал, — тут же протянул ему упомянутый жених. — Мам, у нас больше не осталось? Не страшно, о моём здоровье теперь будет заботиться моя невеста!

Рональд с такой гордостью посмотрел на мисс Грейнджер, так властно притянул её за локоть и, подтолкнув фужер за ножку, заставил выпить до дна, что Снейпа накрыл приступ ярости. Чтобы не натворить чего-нибудь неправильного, он опрокинул в себя шампанское и лишь теперь увидел, что Лавгуд так и не отводила от него взгляд. Только сейчас глаза её были обычными, какими он их и помнил — голубыми, чуть навыкате и подёрнутыми мечтательной поволокой. Он зажмурился, отворачиваясь, снова открыл глаза и наткнулся на взгляд Молли. И понял, что она падает в обморок прямо под ноги гостям.

\---------------------------------

* то же и те же.


	3. Разработка

Там, в садах, далеко,

По лугам седым,

От костров осенних

Восходящий дым.

 

Лето миновало,

Стебля нет с цветком,

Над костром багряным

Серый дым столбом.

_(Роберт Льюис Стивенсон «Осенние огни», перевод К. Бальмонта)_

  
Гермиона была в бешенстве. Сама она от себя такой ярости просто не ожидала. Да, Рон весь вечер вёл себя как дебил, но это можно оправдать его нервозным состоянием. Он выставил её посмешищем с этой своей вознёй с кольцом, несколько раз умудрился забыть слова, делая предложение, и даже однажды обратился к ней «Лаванда», но и это в общем-то было ожидаемо: мозг в режиме стресса выдаёт такие фортели, которые в здравом уме просто немыслимы. И голос Снейпа, когда он утверждал, что не видит приворотных чар на Гермионе или других, звучал вполне уверенно. Но всё это одновременно было чересчур даже для её закалённых нервов. И неправда, что валериана обладает свойством накапливаться в организме. Пузырёк пришлось отдать Молли: в доме, как на грех, все успокоительные снадобья закончились, а будущей свекрови поплохело всерьёз — до сердечного приступа. Так вот, никакого накопительного эффекта! Гермиону трясло, голос срывался на визг, а когда Рон попробовал по-мужски решительно её обнять, того так впечатало в стену, что из щелей высыпались все паучьи трупики, копившиеся там лет сто, не меньше. При этом палочку она даже не доставала. Жених тоже психанул, наорал в ответ и так хлопнул дверью, что пауки посыпались уже с потолка, зато заткнулся упырь на чердаке, принимавший деятельное участие в их ссоре, подвывая в унисон в особо драматические моменты.

Стены в Норе обладали практически идеальной звукопроводимостью, поэтому Гермиона прекрасно слышала, как Рон сбежал по лестнице, как, ворча, разбирал диван в гостиной, как наорал на Джорджа, который посоветовал ему быть потише и не беспокоить мать — ей надо отдохнуть. Потом Гермиона вспомнила наконец про Полог беззвучия и окунулась в блаженную тишину. Казалось, после тяжёлого вечера и нервной разрядки в скандале, отрубиться бы без задних ног. Ничуть не бывало. Разум Гермионы бунтовал, отказываясь подчиняться усилиям воли и слабым успокаивающим чарам. К сильным чарам и снадобьям Гермиона не прибегала никогда: её ещё с детских лет страшила мысль не проснуться, когда что-нибудь будет угрожать ей или её близким.

По этой же причине Полог беззвучия был снят через час, и бессонное бдение в кровати продолжилось под храп Рона из гостиной и изредка тихие стоны и шёпот из комнаты Молли и Артура. Пока мистер Уизли справлялся, а утром всё равно будет нужно везти Молли в больницу святого Мунго, и дом останется на Гермионе как единственной женщине. Это тоже подливало масла в огонь её бешенства: почему все безоговорочно уверены, что любая женщина просто обязана обслуживать мужчин, даже если они ей пока никто, строго говоря, даже не семья. Была бы рядом Джинни, наверное, всё стало бы проще и легче. Но младшая Уизли со скоростью сниджета переместилась к Гарри в пустой дом на Гриммо, как только ей исполнилось восемнадцать, что считалось совершеннолетием и по меркам магглов. Из Норы она забрала только своего клобкопуха, оставив даже плюшевого медведя, с которым спала всё детство. Это показалось Гермионе странным тогда, но пугающим — только сейчас.

В шесть утра часы в кухне заиграли дурацкий бравурный мотивчик из репертуара Селестины Уорлок, и Гермиона выбралась из кровати, чтобы растопить плиту и попытаться приготовить завтрак, ведь у остальных даже мысли об этом не возникнет, а Молли вставать нельзя.

Как ни странно, продуктов от вчерашней вечеринки оказалось немало, и результатом своих трудов Гермиона осталась довольна, но только она одна. Молли не спустилась, и Артур понёс ей чай с сухариками. Джордж кивнул вместо благодарности, но Гермиона этого даже не заметила, обмениваясь возмущёнными взглядами с Роном, который демонстративно не стал есть, показывая всем своим поведением, что обижен и первым делать шаг к примирению не собирается.

Они всей семьёй телепортировались в Мунго, дождались, пока Молли обследуют и устроят в палату. Миссис Уизли не отпускала от себя Артура ни на минуту, ласково советовала детям возвращаться на работу (сейчас возле её кровати толпились все пятеро), но демонстративно отворачивалась, когда её взгляд падал на Гермиону. В конце концов, той это надоело, и Грейнджер, плюнув на приличия и семейную солидарность, аппарировала куда глаза глядели.

А они глядели, как ни странно, в парк Бёрджес. Гермиона добрела до двери со змеелозой и решительно повернула обратно. Варить зелья в её взвинченном состоянии она не сможет, а вываливать на Снейпа свои семейные неурядицы — большего позора и представить себе невозможно. Поэтому она вернулась в Нору и весь день просидела взаперти в своей комнате, слушая вой упыря, воодушевлённого атмосферой подавленности и раздражения, которые поселились в Норе. Почему-то все, даже Джинни, были уверены, что в сердечном приступе, случившемся с Молли, виновата Гермиона. Только Артур, кажется, придерживался другого мнения и попытался поговорить с ней через дверь, запертую усиленным «коллопортусом», но на него Гермиона вываливать свои мысли не собиралась: бедняге хватает забот с собственной женой.

И следующим утром снова всех ждал вполне приличный завтрак, и снова от Рона вместо слов благодарности она увидела ожидание покаяния от неё. Только виноватой себя Гермиона не считала ни в чём, а поэтому ярость её, чуть поутихшая от усталости, достигла прежнего градуса. Стены Норы давили, они стали вдруг настолько чужими, что даже воспоминания о минутах близости или особой семейной теплоты, которые так бережно собирала Гермиона во время своей жизни здесь, показались надуманными и наведёнными, как те самые приворотные чары, которых, как уверял Снейп, не было.

Гермиона опять аппарировала в парк Бёрджес и долго бродила по голым аллеям, пока в очередной раз не оказалась перед дверью фитоаптеки. Но сейчас она не стала останавливаться. Раз уж её так сюда тянет, нужно зайти, может, хоть ярость выплеснуть на Снейпа — он привычный, он чужой, его не надо щадить, да он и сам её щадить не будет. Возможно, хорошая дуэль на сарказме — это именно то, что ей поможет.

Она решительно потянула дверь, с удовольствием вдохнула запах трав и маггловских лекарств, смешанный причудливым образом. Снейп, как обычно, сидел за прилавком. Увидев её, он порывисто поднялся, чем удивил Гермиону — этот человек никогда не вставал навстречу ни ей, ни редким покупателям. А ещё его взгляд. В нём промелькнули удивление, что-то похожее на радость, а потом его глаза вдруг затопила такая боль, что Гермиона сделала ещё один шаг и, ухватившись за обшлага белого халата с вышитой эмблемой змеелозы на нагрудном кармане, притянула Снейпа к себе через прилавок и поцеловала.

Дальше всё происходило как-то быстро и очень правильно, только мозг Гермионы в этом не участвовал совершенно. У Снейпа оказались удивительно сильные руки. Он одним движением поднял её и перетянул через прилавок, она пыталась помогать, что-то падало и разбивалось, почему-то сработал кассовый аппарат (кажется, она наступила на клавиши коленом). В руках у Снейпа было удивительно уютно, промелькнула мысль — «дома», так никогда не было в Норе; и дверь, хлопнувшая за спиной, заперлась парным «Коллопортусом», и палочки взмахнули совершенно синхронно… Это было смешно, это было восхитительно. Губы Снейпа оказались горячими, сухими, но это тоже было очень правильно. А под халатом его вечный сюртук с неимоверным количеством пуговиц, и не все из них у неё хватило терпения расстегнуть. Кажется, Снейпу придётся осваивать хозяйские заклинания Молли, ведь треск рубашечной ткани она помнила отчётливо.

Тело у него тоже оказалось горячим и сухим, зато губы стали мягче; и там, где они прижимались к коже Гермионы, вдруг становилось очень жарко, а когда отрывались — пронизывающе холодно. И Гермиона старалась прижаться плотнее — всем телом, отодвинувшись только раз, чтобы впустить его внутрь, вжать, вдавить до конца, до самого донышка, до боли. Прочувствовав это, она снова отпустила его, позволив начать двигаться, и… о, это было ещё лучше! Он скользил так, как ей было нужно вот прямо сейчас. Сильно, глубоко — настолько, что она, откинувшись на почему-то тёплый стол, неважно, включилась в ритм. Ярость, клокотавшая в ней двое суток, вдруг переродилась в то, что заставляло её тело двигаться самостоятельно, принимать и отдавать так естественно и глубоко, как никогда раньше. Она поднималась одним движением — это было легко и правильно, она сжимала руки и ноги на его твёрдом удивительно горячем торсе, потом отпускала и откидывалась на локтях, и волоски на его груди касались её напряжённых сосков, прошибая всё тело разрядом электричества. Потом всё стало быстрее, ещё горячее, ещё ближе, она дышала воздухом из его губ, она плавилась и топила его в своём теле, как в раскалённой лаве, а потом лава поглотила и её. Может, это была магия, может, всё было естественно и случалось с миллионами немагов, но Гермиона летела. Это было так легко, так единственно правильно, что у неё из уголков глаз выскользнули слезинки, и она застонала от облегчения.

И встретилась взглядом с тревогой в чёрных глазах. Снейп резко отодвинулся, капелька пота сорвалась с чёрной пряди и упала Гермионе прямо на нижнюю губу. Она слизнула её, с удивлением понимая, что не ощущает даже минимальной брезгливости. Снейп торопливо одевался, отвернувшись от неё.

— Повернись, — хрипло не то позвала, не то приказала Гермиона.

Вышло как-то по-нуарному, как в дешёвом американском комиксе, и она хихикнула, скрыв смешок за кашлем, прочищая горло. Снейп повернулся, удивлённо вскинув левую бровь. Руки он опустил, и переплетение вен на предплечьях идеально высветилось бьющим в окно солнцем. Оно же осветило и поджарый торс, редкие волоски на груди, контраст между матовой гладкостью бледной кожи и рельефностью шерстяной ткани, из которой были пошиты его брюки. Ремень он застегнуть не успел, коричневые концы его болтались между чёрной тканью и белой кожей рук. Красиво. Гермиона продолжала жадно рассматривать Снейпа, и увиденное ей определённо нравилось. Она даже не подумала, что и сама представляет из себя довольно живописное зрелище: приподнявшись на одном локте, второй рукой неосознанно поглаживающая шёлк подкладки сюртука — так вот почему было тепло на обитом цинком столе. Одна нога поджата, колено второй поднято, между ног засыхают их смешавшиеся выделения, и свести ноги подсознательно противно.

— Если ты сейчас заявишь, что всё это было ошибкой — зааважу, — не слишком следя за языком, пообещала Гермиона, и поняла, что сказала именно то, чего от неё ждали и одновременно боялись услышать.

Руки Снейпа расслабились, взгляд из тревожно-обороняющегося стал более откровенным — мужским, изучающим. Он метнулся по её телу, разглядывая её позу, чуть заметно задерживаясь на стратегических местах.

— Всегда подозревал, что вы, мисс Грейнджер, имеете все задатки домашнего тирана, — ухмыльнулся Снейп, и Гермиона с удивлением увидела, что он вполне себе молод, а что улыбка ему очень идёт, она поняла ещё месяц назад.

— Гермиона. Попробуйте выговорить, это не так и сложно, — она всё-таки свела ноги и села на столе, умудрившись завернуться в его сюртук в процессе. Было уютно и нелогично весело. — Мы хотели этого оба, и, думаю, нам обоим понравилось.

А в голове впервые проклюнулась мысль: «И что же теперь со всем этим делать?»

— Несомненно, — Снейп не стал натягивать разорванную рубашку, а обошёл стол, смешно шлёпая длинными босыми ступнями по кафельному полу, и начал колдовать с раковиной в углу, трансфигурируя её в душевую кабину.

Гермиона любовалась движением мускулов на его спине, разглядывала покрасневшую кожу там, где она особенно сильно вцеплялась ему в плечи, и вяло рассуждала, что и подумать не могла, что у небожителя, которыми она считала всех учителей, могут быть такие смешные родинки, цепочкой спускающиеся от лопатки вбок к животу. И можно ли называть его Северусом, если он сам об этом не попросил, или «постель не повод для знакомства»?

— Готово, — обернулся к ней Снейп. — Можете привести себя в порядок и не торопитесь, я вполне могу подождать.

— Нет, — она спрыгнула на холодный пол и, так же с удовольствием шлёпая босыми ступнями, подошла к нему. — Только вместе с тобой.

Он не шелохнулся и, когда она решительно взялась за застёжку его брюк, только выдохнул чуть громче обычного. Белья на нём не было, и Гермиона быстро сунула руку внутрь, подушечками пальцев изучая разницу между гладкостью кожи на твёрдых, напряжённых бёдрах, жёсткостью волосков и шёлковой мягкостью члена, который под этими пальцами стремительно теплел и твердел. Она решительно рванула вниз ткань и попыталась опуститься на колени, чтобы попробовать его ещё и на вкус, но Снейп не дал.

— В душ — значит, в душ, — выдохнул он ей в ухо, стремительно подхватывая на руки и как-то очень удобно складывая, прижимая к себе в полусидячем положении.

Гермиона снова хихикнула, прижавшись носом Снейпу в шею под ухом. Она попыталась проанализировать запах — незнакомый, но приятный, хотя после их упражнений на столе оба вспотели, что было ожидаемо. Потом её опустили на эмаль поддона, а сверху ударили тёплые струи. И руки Снейпа, — или всё же Северуса? — скользили по её спине, ягодицам, животу. Они были большими, удивительно нежными и сильными, двигались именно так, как ей хотелось, и останавливались, надавливали в тех местах, где ей было нужно. Впрочем, если Гермиона и отмечала это, то как-то мельком, ведь сама она так же точно изучала Северуса руками, губами, а где и языком, слизывая капельки воды с торчащих сосков. Пять родинок от лопатки до низа живота… Она поцеловала каждую, а потом так же просто и естественно опустилась на колени, и Снейп уже не стал поднимать её, отдавшись её рукам, подчинившись её движениям, её желанию изучить, проследить языком выступившие вены, натянутую уздечку и шёлк горячей даже под струями воды головки.

От того, как чутко Северус откликается на её желания, что он позволяет с собой делать, что сам делает с ней, у Гермионы кружилась голова, сознание как-то странно струилось, и реальность высверкивала, как в калейдоскопе, только не картинками, а больше ощущениями: гладкость кафеля под щекой, руки, задевавшие напряжённые соски и скользившие по её телу, выгнутому в талии. Тепло и тяжесть в ней, ритмично вбивавшиеся снизу вверх, до конца, до дна, до ощущения полноты и завершённости. Следующая картинка – кафель уже под спиной, а она обнимает руками голову с прилипшими длинными волосами, под её коленями его локти, он медленно, осторожно надевает её на себя, и они оба замирают, не в силах шевельнуться. И снова движение, и слой воды снизу, прохлада сверху и огонь внутри.

Потом они оба лежали на лабораторном столе, тесно прижавшись, чтобы не съехать с тёплого сюртука на холодный цинк.

— Впервые устал так, что опасаюсь трансфигурировать стол хотя бы в кушетку, — голос Северуса над ухом был тягуч и низок и отдавался в теле Гермионы приятной дрожью сквозь истому.

— Ага, это было что-то по-настоящему волшебное, — она подняла голову, с удовольствием вглядываясь в чёрные глаза, которые искрились весельем и довольством. — Эх, если бы не необходимость кормить ужином Уизли, я бы осталась здесь навсегда. Чёрт!

Произнесённое вслух имя разом разрушило атмосферу умиротворения. Воздух в лаборатории стал холодным, стол — жёстким, перспектива поглядеть в глаза будущим родственникам — ужасающей. Гермиона спрыгнула на нестерпимо холодный пол и поджала пальцы ног. Вдруг её плечи обхватили горячие руки, притянули, переплелись на груди, прижали ягодицами к тёплому бедру.

— Не смей ни о чём жалеть, — Снейп елозил щекой по её макушке, ещё мокрой после душа. — Всё, что здесь произошло, было прекрасно и нужно нам обоим. Что бы ты ни решила потом, знай, что ты ни в чём не виновата и никому ничего не должна!

Она развернулась в его руках и так же прижалась щекой, только к плечу. Поцеловать бы, но губы опухли настолько, что того и гляди лопнут.

— Не буду жалеть, — прошептала она ему в плечо. — Ушла бы сегодня же, но Молли…

— Молли, — эхом повторил Снейп, и в голосе его прорезалась горечь.

Они оделись, кое-как поправив одежду, не решаясь размахивать палочками. Впрочем, силы вернулись быстро, а зелья с полок успокоили опухшие губы и убрали следы особенно горячих поцелуев. Гермиона долго не решалась выйти за дверь, а когда решилась, звяканье музыки ветра показалось ей четырьмя аккордами из Пятой симфонии.


	4. Реприза

Ни луны, — ни солнца, — ни друга, — ни просто знакомца, —

Ни звёзд, — ни планет, — да и неба нет

Над головой, — прямо хоть взвой

Волком! — Не поймёшь толком, —

Где день, — где ночь-то?

Дожили!

Нате!

На циферблате, —

В таком эфире — сплошном кефире — не зришь цифири,

А туман — всё густей, — и нет новостей.

_(Томас Гуд «Ноябрь», перевод Евг. Фельдмана)_

 

Гермиона вернулась в Нору, но слово «возвращение» меньше всего подходило к тому, что она чувствовала. Испытать внетелесный опыт? Нате вам, радуйтесь. Ощущение, что находишься не здесь, что разум и тело разделены толстым слоем вязкой субстанции — полной мерой. Она заставляла свои руки двигаться в положенном ритме, буквально силой понуждала голосовые связки производить звуки, но чувствовала, что сама находится не здесь, а где — неизвестно. Ощущение собственного разума, который телу не хозяин, а надсмотрщик с бичом, выматывало. Джордж ушёл жить к Анжелине под предлогом, что оттуда ближе к больнице Святого Мунго. Как будто для аппарации расстояния имели значения, ага. Артур взял в Министерстве отпуск и практически поселился в палате жены. Гермиона осталась в Норе наедине с женихом, но ни рассказать ему об измене, ни примириться так и не получилось. При этом стыда за совершённое она почему-то не испытывала. Точнее, не испытывала вообще ничего. Никаких чувств, даже ярость куда-то ушла, а ощущать хоть что-то ей приходилось понуждать свой мозг буквально пинками. Впору самой обращаться в Мунго.

Один-единственный раз она испытала нечто похожее на удивление, когда, идя кормить кур в холодном ноябрьском утреннем тумане, споткнулась обо что-то мягкое и увесистое на абсолютно пустом дворе. Гермиона опустила глаза и встретилась взглядом с чёрными глазками кролика, непонятно откуда взявшегося на утоптанной тропинке. Кролик дёрнул носом, словно принюхиваясь к девушке, потом деловито развернулся и ускакал в высокие заросли сухой травы пустыря, окружавшего Нору. А на Гермиону снова опустилось бесчувствие.

Молли не становилось лучше. Колдомедики применили уже все известные им зелья и чары, сердце работало как часы, но силы женщины таяли. Органы отказывали один за другим, но прекрасно отзывались на лечение, снова включаясь в работу. И так без конца. Молли перевели с первого этажа на пятый — туда, где лечили или делали вид, что лечат больных, пострадавших от неизвестных или неизлечимых проклятий. Гермиона посещала будущую свекровь каждый день строго в одиннадцать утра. Молли улыбалась ей натянутой улыбкой, укора больше не было в её взгляде, и если бы у Гермионы ещё оставались какие-то силы, она бы, наверное, выспросила женщину, что случилось на помолвке. Только ни сил, ни желания, похоже, не было у обеих.

В то утро она снова аппарировала в атриум больницы, сошла с круга прибытия и направилась к лифту. Внезапно она остановилась и с удивлением поняла, что ощущает запах больницы — резкий аромат трав, духов и шерсти от пальто посетителей, намоченной мелким ноябрьским дождём. Запахов, даже от собственной готовки она не чувствовала уже сколько? Неделю? Больше? Сейчас ноябрь, но какое число? Гермиона быстро оглянулась — на стене над привет-ведьмой висел календарь, девятка светилась ярче других. По ногам потянуло холодом от открывшейся двери. Гермиона привычно сделала над собой усилие, чтобы продолжить движение, ощущая, что в мозгу что-то если не сдвинулось, то приоткрылось: туман, постоянно висевший между ней и остальным миром, как будто начал редеть. От перспективы снова начать чувствовать, думать, жить, стало не радостно, а страшно. Как теперь быть, если, не дай Мерлин, чувства вернутся? Лифт останавливался, люди выходили, запах дождя и промокших пальто становился слабее, но знакомое отупение не возвращалось. Гермионой медленно завладевала паника.

Она вышла на пятом, отмечая взглядом, будто явилась сюда впервые, голубую краску стен и лимонные халаты снующих вокруг целителей. У дверей одиночной палаты, где лежала Молли, Гермиона остановилась. Так некстати ушедшее отупение заставило задуматься: а как она выглядела все эти дни, не испугает ли она больную изменившимся выражением глаз? Слух, как следовало ожидать, тоже прорезался в самый неподходящий момент, и из-за неплотно прикрытой двери послышался до боли знакомый бархатный баритон:

— … и вы сами прекрасно это понимаете, Молли.

Снейп? Что это он делает в палате её будущей свекрови? Промелькнула мысль, что её нечаянный любовник пришёл просить её руки у родителей жениха, но Гермиона отбросила её с возродившейся решимостью. Волшебники, конечно, слегка отстали от жизни, лет так на двести, но как раз Снейп рос среди магглов, да ещё и в семидесятые. Для него отношение к сексу, тем более такому спонтанному, какой у них приключился, должно быть гораздо спокойнее. Воспоминание о том безумном полудне промелькнуло солнечным зайчиком, но Гермиона быстро отодвинула его на задворки памяти, попутно отмечая, что, кажется, начинает овладевать если не собственным телом, то сознанием точно. И это вовсе не так страшно, как ей казалось в лифте.

Гермиона распахнула дверь. Свет, звуки, запахи. У каждого помещения они свои даже в больнице. В этой палате пахло валерианой, полынью и безнадёжностью.

— Здравствуйте…

Одинокое приветствие повисло в воздухе ещё одной диссонирующей нотой. Снейп, подпиравший стену, молча кивнул. Артур быстро поднялся со стула, стоявшего возле кровати больной, так же суетливо опустился и принялся объяснять, что официальная медицина сделала всё, что могла, но Молли не становится лучше, и поэтому он позвал Северуса, вдруг тот помнит что-то похожее из своего прошлого, когда…

— Когда Лорд разбрасывался проклятьями направо и налево? — подхватил Снейп, потому что Артур стих, не найдя нейтральных эвфемизмов к «был Пожирателем Смерти». — У него всё было проще и примитивнее. «Круциатус» да «Авада» — любимые заклинания. Всё, что позаковыристее, он использовал, как правило, очень скрытно, опасаясь показать своё невежество перед потомственными волшебниками. И нет, я не вижу на Молли никаких следов Тёмного волшебства. Разве что это не проклятье, а она сама почему-то решила перестать бороться за свою жизнь. Миссис Уизли, вы ничего не хотите нам рассказать?

Чёрные глаза, неотрывно глядящие на Гермиону наконец отпустили её, так же пристально уставившись на измученную и похудевшую Молли. Гермиона выдохнула, только после этого решившись пошевелиться. Голос Снейпа снова оказал на неё почти то же самое гипнотическое воздействие, что и Хогвартсе. Странно, что в аптеке в Бёрджес-парке ничего подобного не было. Акустика там, что ли, другая? Или это потому, что она не вполне ещё вышла из своего полусомнамбулического существования?

Молли помолчала, переводя потускневший взгляд с одного своего посетителя на другого, а потом попросила Артура ненадолго выйти. Гермиона хотела удалиться вместе с ним, оставив Снейпа наедине с больной. Как целителя или исповедника, кто знает? Но Молли уже решительнее, почти как раньше, когда она была здорова, велела ей остаться.

— Это случилось тридцать первого июля, в ночь после дня рождения Гарри, — Молли говорила тихо, и Гермионе пришлось наклониться, ощущая, как близко, невыносимо близко так же наклонился Снейп. — Вы всё веселились, никак не хотели расходиться. А я не могла дождаться, когда вы, наконец, угомонитесь. Времени до полуночи оставалось всё меньше, аппарировать сразу на место нельзя, нужно довольно долго идти пешком, а ждать она бы не стала…


	5. Интродукция

Молли Уизли, солидная ведьма, мать многочисленного семейства, совершенно одна, без мужа, сыновей и хоть какого-нибудь защитника пасмурной ночью на первое августа две тысячи первого года пробиралась на холм Клив-хилл под прикрытием дезиллюминационных чар. Англия — чрезвычайно густонаселённая магглами страна, и нужно всегда соблюдать осторожность. Правда, безлунной ночью в краю овцеводов мало любителей гулять по полям, но кто их, этих туристов, разберёт, что им стукнет в голову? Лучше пристальней поглядывать по сторонам и прислушиваться к ночным звукам повнимательней. Поэтому она не сразу заметила кролика, зигзагами скачущего почти под ногами. Молли поправила лямку перекинутой через плечо сумки и пошла увереннее — это проводник, он приведёт её точно в то место, которое назначено для встречи.

Тёмные буки расступились, обнажая лысую вершину холма, на самой макушке которого стояла высокая женщина, освещённая выглянувшей из-за туч луной. Её светлые волосы волной струились по спине, их концы терялись где-то в траве. Длинное платье переливалось серым и голубым, будто светилось само, ведь света луны вряд ли бы хватило на то, чтобы рассмотреть цвета. Кролик подскакал к ней и исчез, словно нырнул под подол. Женщина обернулась, увидела Молли и кивнула ей, разрешая подняться на вершину.

Молли подошла, опустилась на колени и начала выкладывать из сумки продукты: пирог с почками, ещё один — с сухофруктами и орехами. Она ломала их и клала на траву. Достала широкую плоскую чашку, вылила в него молоко из бутылки. Три кроличьих мордочки выглянули из-под светящегося подола, принюхались и спрятались обратно. Молли замерла в испуге — не понравилось? Подношение отвергнуто? Но вот вверху захлопали крылья, и на холм опустился белоснежный лебедь. Он коротко зашипел на Молли, чтобы та отодвинулась, по-хозяйски ухватил кусок пирога с почками и начал его крошить и заглатывать кусочки, высоко вскидывая голову и смешно изгибая шею. С другого бока к Молли подошла рыжая лошадь, почти гнедая в свете луны. Она фыркнула женщине в ухо и мягкими губами осторожно взяла кусок с сухофруктами. Тут подтянулись и кролики, сунули мордочки в молоко.

— Мы принимаем твоё угощение, дочь человека, — негромкий мягкий голос заставил Молли вздрогнуть. Она так и стояла на коленях в окружении животных, боясь пошевелиться и спугнуть их. — Что ты хочешь на этот раз, неугомонная?

— Того же, что и в прошлый, — осмелилась, наконец, поднять голову Молли. Светлые глаза её собеседницы ничуть не потемнели от недостатка света, всё так же поражая яркой зеленью летней травы. — Я прошу счастья для моего младшего сына, доброй жены и здорового потомства.

— Сколько у тебя детей? Ты приходишь сюда в пятый раз!

— Это последний, госпожа, — Молли снова опустила голову, не в силах выдержать слишком пристальный нечеловеческий взгляд. — Чарли, мой второй сын, в Румынии и не собирается возвращаться. Он говорит, что у него там есть девушка, но не спешит знакомить её с семьёй. А Фред… погиб. Но ты это и так знаешь, я уже говорила, когда просила за Джорджа.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что твои дети сами могут выбрать себе спутницу жизни?

— Да как же? — испуганно вскинулась Молли, но снова сжалась под суровым взглядом зелёных глаз. — Разве можно доверить им такое ответственное дело? Они же молодые ещё, глупые. А вдруг опоит кто амортенцией или ещё чем? Чары наведёт какая-нибудь вертихвостка, а надоест моя кровиночка, так и бросит, как вещь ненужную. И детки… Вдруг болезнь какая наследственная вылезет?

— Глупая, глупая дочь человечья, — покачала головой женщина, и луна будто тоже качнулась над ней, отражаясь в золоте её волос. — Сколько раз тебе повторять: я не в силах свести тех, кто судьбой друг другу не предназначен. Я лишь чуть подталкиваю события, свожу линии судеб, которые и так могли сойтись, хотя могли и не сойтись.

— Предназначены! — быстро закивала Молли, снова подняв глаза. — Это я про Флёр думала, что ошиблась ты, и не подходит она моему Биллу, но ты никогда не ошибаешься, Великая. А мой Ронни и Гермиона точно друг другу предназначены, тут и сомнений быть не может! Они с самого детства вместе, как впервые в поезде встретились, так с тех пор и не разлучались. А то, что Гермионочка слегка властная и своенравная, так моему Ронни такая и нужна, сам-то он немного рохля…

— Зачем же ты пришла ко мне, — улыбнулась богиня, — раз точно знаешь, что они друг другу суждены?

— Так вижу я… Не получается у них, — пожала плечами женщина и постаралась объяснить: — Вроде бы и спят вместе, а ребёночка всё никак не сделают. И подарков, что ей Ронни дарит, наутро уже в их комнате нет. Не по сердцу, значит, подарки. Помоги, Великая. Всё, что попросишь, отдам, только помоги.

— Ты так смело отдаёшь себя в мои руки, дочь человечья?

— Ты мать, Великая. Лишнего не попросишь, — еле слышно пробормотала Молли, ещё ниже опустив голову.

— Это что лишним считать, — задумчиво проговорила богиня, перебирая тонкими пальцами расшитую жемчугом планку на платье. — Ну, слушай, неугомонная. Если к следующему Лугнасаду невеста твоего сына не родит ребёнка от того, кто ей судьбой предназначен, заберу я в оплату всех трудов своих твою жизнь. Согласна на такую сделку?

— К Лугнасаду? Так ведь три месяца на зачатье осталось… — еле слышно пробормотала Молли.

— Согласна или нет? — свела брови богиня.

— Согласна, светлая Айне, — Молли решительно подняла голову и посмотрела прямо в глаза цвета летней травы. — Мне для своих детей и жизни не жалко, только бы здоровы были и счастливы!

— Возьми это зелье, — в бледной длиннопалой руке сверкнул опаловым отблеском флакончик, такой маленький, что в него больше пары капель и не вошло бы. — Налей по капле в вино сыну и его суженой. Коли выпьют — значит, не ошиблась ты, суждены они друг другу. А коли нет, ты с моей ценой согласилась.

Молли осторожно приняла фиал в сложенные лодочкой руки и спрятала в бюстгальтер, не доверяя ни сумке, ни карманам.

— Глупая, глупая дочь человечья, — тихо пробормотала богиня и пропала, как и не было её. Вместе с ней исчезли кролики, лебедь и лошадь.

Молли тяжело поднялась с затёкших колен, потом наклонилась, подбирая с травы пустую плошку и бутылку. Уложила всё в сумку и тяжело пошагала вниз с холма.

Аппарировала, только когда вошла под первые буки — там кончалась земля, предназначенная для встречи, там уже было можно.


	6. Реприза (продолжение)

Гермиона стиснула пальцы на ручке сумочки. Значит, никаких чар? А то, что её судьбу какая-то кельтская богиня двигала и заплетала как ей заблагорассудится — это ничего? Мелочь? Чтобы не испугать больную злым выражением лица, Гермиона рассматривала пузырьки с зельями, стоявшие на тумбочке. И заметила своё противозачаточное с настойкой валерианы. Она не принимала его с самого вечера помолвки, когда отдала Молли, ведь ничего сильнее в доме почему-то не нашлось. Так этот пузырёк и переехал в больницу, и теперь стоял, забытый, на самом краешке. Впрочем, и Рона в её постели не было с тех самых пор. Обломалась богиня с Лугнасадом. А тот безумный полдень в аптеке… Нет, вряд ли. Судя по дням, для овуляции было слишком рано. Нет. Гермиона решительно помотала головой, отгоняя лишние мысли.

— А эту Айне всегда можно встретить именно на Клив-хилле? — спросила она, изо всех сил стараясь не пустить в голос ни раздражение, ни злость.

В конце концов, Молли, конечно, пыталась руководить её судьбой, но происходи всё это во времена королевы Виктории, никто и глазом бы не моргнул, тогда родители решали, на ком жениться и за кого выходить замуж их детям. И с богами по поводу предназначенности судьбой не советовались. Так что смерти за свою ошибку Молли не заслуживала точно. А вот когда её жизни ничего не будет угрожать, тогда Гермиона и поговорит с ней серьёзно.

— Зачем тебе? — видно было, что больная устала, и лучше бы оставить её отдохнуть.

— Я в вашей болезни виновата, — Гермиона так не думала. Вернее, заставляла себя думать не так. — Значит, я должна попытаться всё исправить.

— Не ты, дочка. Я одна виновата, мне и…

Тусклые карие глаза закрылись, но дышала Молли ровно, это был не обморок, а сон. Гермиона ещё с минуту посидела, потом оглянулась на Снейпа. Они встали одновременно и одновременно шагнули к двери. Снейп открыл и придержал её, и Гермионе стало странно приятно от его старомодной вежливости. Она пошла к лифту, а Снейп остался поговорить с Артуром, и это было хорошо — Гермиона вряд ли бы нашла тему для светской беседы, а угрюмо молчать привычно Снейпу, но никак не ей. В уме Гермиона уже составляла план действий, и первым пунктом в нём было посещение библиотеки, нужно было искать путь к кельтским богам.


	7. Кода

Вот отскоблили жизнь мою

— И в рамочку потом

— И без ключа ей не вздохнуть

— И все как ночь кругом

— Когда замолкли все часы и пустота глядит

— Или как осенью мороз, что землю леденит.

И хаос не остановить, и нет надежды тут

Хоть подтвердить, что это все отчаяньем зовут.

_(Эмили Дикинсон, перевод А.Гаврилова)_

 

Главная трудность этого пути заключалась в том, что хоть древние боги и существовали в современном мире, они сумели отгородиться от него практически непроницаемой завесой. В определённые дни года эта завеса становилась тоньше, и её можно было пересечь. Именно тогда Молли и проворачивала свои делишки с Айне: на Самайн или Имболк, на Бельтайн или Лугнасад. В остальное время нужно было точно рассчитывать фазы луны, географические координаты, направление движения, даже количество шагов и поворотов по и против солнца, ритм дыхания и тембр произносимых слов заклинаний. И вся эта красота менялась в совершенно непредсказуемом порядке, увеличивая или уменьшая расстояния.

Гермиона сидела в общественной библиотеке Министерства Магии, отгородившись от остальных посетителей переводами кельтских легенд, нумерологией, астрономией и атласами Британии. Вдруг на её очередной исчёрканный расчёт легла чья-то тень, а сверху шлёпнулись бумажные листы, на которых диаграммы перемежались схемами и целыми абзацами текста, из которого глаз не мог выхватить ни одной осмысленной фразы. Она подняла голову и как будто вернулась в прошлое — над ней нависал Снейп, а в его чёрных глазах светилось нескрываемое торжество.

— И что это за народное творчество? — Гермиона постучала пальцем по странице, на которой двумя неровными чертами было подчёркнуто слово «Минахлог-дду».

— Это, мисс Грейнджер, место, откуда мы начнём наш поход.

— Наш? – она удивлённо подняла бровь.

— А вы надеетесь снова заграбастать себе всю славу спасительницы пусть не мира, но одной отдельно взятой миссис Уизли?

— Снейп, не несите чушь! Спасением мира занимались вы с профессором Дамблдором, а мы трое всего лишь по мере сил пытались разгрести бардак, который натворили Гриндевальд и Волдеморт с артефактами.

— А куда подевался «мистер»? — Снейп подтянул стул от соседнего столика и уселся, откинувшись на спинку и сложив руки на груди. Вся его длинная физиономия выражала довольство и какое-то мрачное предвкушение. — И кстати, не рассчитывайте на помощь Поттера и Рональда Уизли, не думаю, что их обрадует правда о собственных судьбах и якобы свободном выборе в любви. А пока они разберутся со своими чувствами и амбициями, для Молли может быть уже поздно.

— «Мистер», полагаю, остался на лабораторном столе в аптеке, — Гермиона отодвинулась вместе со стулом от Снейпа и точно так же сложила руки на груди, вдобавок она ещё и ногу закинула на колено. Потом осознала, что невольно копирует собеседника, смутилась, попыталась сесть ровно, разозлилась на себя за смущение и выпалила: — Вообще-то я и сама не собиралась звать с собой ни вас, ни Рона с Гарри. Это только между мной и Молли.

— Не скажите, мисс… Гермиона, — Снейп произнёс её имя медленно, растягивая каждую гласную, как будто пробовал на вкус, и от звука его голоса кровь прилила к её щекам. — Дело это, мне кажется, перестало быть только вашим с того самого стола. Ну, и наконец, мне, как причастному практически ко всем вашим прошлым приключениям, будет просто обидно не поучаствовать в ещё одном, особенно в таком оптимально урезанном составе.

Разговор, при всей его практичности, сворачивал куда-то не туда, и Гермиона поёрзала на стуле, пытаясь усесться не вызывающе, но и так, чтобы не будить у Снейпа воспоминаний о школьных годах, когда он с удовольствием оттачивал на ней свой сарказм. А сейчас он что, пытается с ней заигрывать? Будь это не Снейп, она бы так и подумала. Или всё-таки? Гермиона осмелилась бросить быстрый взгляд на него и увидела искорки смеха в чёрных глазах. Сарказм, голый сарказм. Ну и плевать. С Роном теперь точно всё закончено, даже если любовь и осталась, Снейпа он ей не простит никогда. А она взрослая, уверенная в себе женщина, ей нужно иногда сбрасывать напряжение. Вот как сейчас, например. После всех этих дней бесчувственности, после невидимого, но вполне ощутимого пресса вины за измену жениху, гормоны явно устроили митинг, и тощая фигура напротив, вытянувшая длинные ноги, вызывала практически неконтролируемое слюноотделение и тяжесть внизу живота. Не сейчас, позже, в более подходящей обстановке. Сначала спасти Молли, потом забрать вещи из Норы а потом… Проявлять инициативу в сексе ей определённо понравилось, а мрачный и вечно затянутый в чёрный сюртук Снейп оказался чутким и неутомимым любовником, и этим обстоятельством стоило воспользоваться сразу же за обретением свободы.

— Хорошо, я не против вашей кандидатуры, тем более вам удалось решить задачу, над которой я бьюсь уже не первый день.

— Компьютеры, мисс Грейнджер, — теперь уже Снейп закинул ногу за ногу, а в его глазах появилось совершенно нечитаемое выражение. — У моего работодателя есть друг-программист. Я принёс им некоторые травки для кальяна и задачку на взаимодействие матриц. Матрица фаз луны, матрица географических координат и матрица слов и направлений. Результат — готовая программа и свободный компьютер. А во вторую порцию травы я добавил кое-что, что постепенно отучит этих юных гениев от некоторых пагубных привычек.

— Последнее особенно радует. И когда нам собираться в поход?

— Сейчас, Гермиона, — он окинул её откровенно оценивающим взглядом, который вступил в разительное противоречие со следующими его словами: — Хотя в таком виде вы в лесу будете представлять жалкое зрелище. Ничего, экипируетесь по дороге, — после чего резко вскочил со стула и уже в следующее мгновение скрылся за аркой входа.

Гермиона в раздражении топнула ногой и начала собирать книги и атласы, чтобы сдать библиотекарю. Листы с распечатками она аккуратно сложила в самый глубокий потайной карман.

Лес в ноябре — та ещё морока, Гермиона знала это слишком хорошо. Сыро, холодно, опавшая листва скрывает всё, что можно, а тебя саму видно чуть ли не из любой точки. Впрочем, в этот раз ни скрываться, ни бежать было не надо. К тому же руководство их экспедицией Снейп без малейших сомнений взял на себя, и Гермиона не стала противиться, изучая новое и незнакомое ей раньше чувство некоторой безответственности. Внезапно стало возможным не думать за троих, не просчитывать наперёд все шаги, не помнить о противнике, пропитании и не следить, чтобы твои спутники не простыли, не свалились в яму и не свернули себе шею сотней других нелепых способов. Переложить все эти заботы на сильного, уверенного в себе и, главное, разумного мужчину, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Она шла за Снейпом, мысленно считая шаги и изредка лёгким толчком поправляя направление движения Северуса, пока он читал заклинания, двигаясь по сложной схеме, вычисленной на маггловском компьютере по программе, придуманной юным маггловским гением.

Но вот заклинание закончилось, они оказались точно в той точке, которую просчитали на молчаливой тренировке. И ничего не случилось. Небо не раскрылось, земля не провалилась, лес не зазеленел. Путешественники переглянулись и неуверенно пошли вперёд. Короткий ноябрьский день перевалил за середину и быстро катился к непроглядному промозглому вечеру, когда на Гермиону, которая в этот раз оказалась впереди, выскочила стая собак. Огромные белые псы с чистой лоснящейся шерстью как призраки проносились мимо замершей на месте девушки, будто совершенно её не замечали. Их большие стоячие уши подсвечивались заходящим солнцем до тревожного кровавого цвета. Собаки пронеслись и… растворились в прозрачном лесу.

Теперь Снейп шёл так близко, что Гермиона наверняка ткнулась бы ему затылком в грудь, если бы резко запрокинула голову. Как он при этом не наступал ей на пятки, для неё осталось неизвестным. Быстро темнело. Она потянула из рукава палочку, чтобы засветить «люмос», но Снейп перехватил её руку.

— Не вздумайте. Мы уже не в своём мире.

Гермиона поглядела вокруг, но увидела лишь те же голые деревья, засыпанный листьями валежник и голые кусты с краснеющими на ветках гроздьями ягод.

— Во-первых, почему вы так решили, а во-вторых, почему убрать палочку? В этом мире нет магии?

— Во-вторых, её здесь очень даже много, и любое ваше заклинание может обернуться непредвиденными последствиями. А во-первых, оглянитесь.

Гермиона снова развернулась в ту сторону, куда они шли и увидела… Наверное, это был козёл. Только стоял он на задних ногах, имел человеческий торс — сухощавый, с чётко прорисованными мускулами. Гермиона вела взгляд ниже. Фуууу, разве можно заниматься этим на людях? Левая рука козлочеловека энергично массировала член, который довольно быстро набухал, демонстрируя тёмную головку и светлый ствол, выглядывающий из густой длинной серой шерсти. Она снова посмотрела в лицо козлочеловеку. Взгляд раскосых жёлтых глаз с продольным зрачком был откровенно вызывающим. Значит, разумен, но безумен. И это её разозлило. Она тут человека идёт спасать, с трудом прорывается в совершенно чужой мир, а первым делом напарывается на какого-то эксгибициониста.

— Не впечатляет, — палочку она на всякий случай всё-таки вытащила из рукава, но попыталась сделать это незаметно для стоявшего за спиной Снейпа. — У нас одно время в школе кентавр преподавал. Особенности физиологии, сами понимаете.

Козёл сначала опешил, а потом зашипел, демонстрируя длинные свисающие из-под верхней губы клыки. У Гермионы мелькнула мысль, что козы с клыками водятся, кажется, на Дальнем Востоке, но зачем они им, вспомнить не успела. Откуда-то из-за покрытых серой шерстью ног козла на неё кинулась одна из красноухих собак. Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, невербально скомандовав «левикорпус», но собака, вместо того, чтобы повиснуть в воздухе вниз головой, отлетела к далеко раскинувшему ветки дубу и напоролась на торчащий сук. Короткий взвизг, тело безвольно обвисло, по белой шерсти заструился красный поток. Гермиона в ужасе зажала себе рот. Она же не хотела! Не хотела убивать несчастного пса, только не дать ему себя укусить! Что же теперь делать?

Козёл взревел, сделал шаг вперёд, и Гермиона внезапно оказалась не перед Снейпом, а за его спиной. Её просто отшвырнули и загородили собой от опасности, как сопливую девчонку, но обиды она не почувствовала. Она сейчас и правда была сопливой девчонкой, плача навзрыд и размазывая по щекам слёзы и тушь.

— Уважаемый Ноябрьский Пак, приношу вам свои извинения за мою невежественную спутницу, — заговорил Снейп. — Чтобы искупить вину, позвольте нам нести тело вашего животного к месту воскрешения.

Козёл раздражённо фыркнул, из его глаз ушла краснота ярости, и он сказал вполне по-человечески:

— Неси без волшбы, смертный. Вы оба пойдёте со мной. Пусть король решит вашу судьбу.

Так они и пошли — впереди козёл, которого Снейп назвал Ноябрьским Паком, за ним сам Снейп с тушей пса на руках, следом, задыхаясь от слёз, запаха крови и собачьей шерсти, Гермиона, а уже за ней на приличном расстоянии — остальные красноухие псы.

Она совершенно не запомнила дороги и не знала, сколько прошло времени, когда Снейп вдруг остановился, опустился на колени и положил мёртвого пса на каменную дорожку, окружающую не то родник, не то маленький пруд, живописно заросший цветущими в ноябре тростником и кувшинками. Снейп перехватил тушу за шкуру на хребте и ближе к хвосту и осторожно, стараясь не коснуться воды, опустил в пруд. Тело ушло на близкое дно, вода вокруг него забурлила, став сначала красной, потом посветлев до белизны. Из месива пузырей вынырнула голова с красными ушами и распахнутой алой пастью. Снейп резво поднялся и отошёл, заодно утащив и Гермиону. Пёс выбрался на берег, начал отряхиваться, и им пришлось сделать ещё пару шагов, чтобы не быть обрызганными.

— Это оживляющая вода? — шёпотом, лишь бы не раздражать всё ещё сердитого козла Пака, спросила Гермиона.

— В некотором роде, — Снейп вытащил платок и безуспешно пытался оттереть высохшую на руках собачью кровь. — Здешние жители все бессмертны, убить их можно только в нашем мире, и то с большим трудом. Правда, и родиться они могут только там, здесь ничего нового появиться не может. А про этих собак ходят разные легенды. В одних говорится, что это — провинившиеся фейри, наказанные своими сюзеренами. Когда срок наказания закончится, они вновь превратятся в тех, кем были раньше. В других — что в собак превращаются люди, решившие остаться в этом мире или не сумевшие отсюда уйти. Поэтому мне не хочется касаться этой воды. Запомните, мисс Грейнджер, ничего местного не ешьте и не пейте, не принимайте материальных даров и вообще старайтесь не касаться ничего, что может прилипнуть или намочить.

— Гранатовое зёрнышко, — пробормотала Гермиона, облизнув пересохшие губы. Она очень хорошо понимала Персефону, но в отличие от греческой богини, у неё в верной бисерной сумочке была фляга с водой. — Я поняла, мистер Снейп.

За время их разговора Ноябрьский Пак успел куда-то увести собак, вернулся и, поманив рукой, велел следовать за ним. Они прошли по дорожке, освещённой полной луной, поднялись по беломраморному крыльцу и через мраморную же анфиладу колонн двинулись вглубь дворца, туда, откуда струился тёплый жёлтый свет, раздавались возгласы и смех пирующих. Пак сделал знак людям остановиться, а сам двинулся между составленными «покоем» столами к центральной части, где на помосте стоял стол для короля.

Гермиона с опасливым любопытством разглядывала пирующих. Судя по словам Снейпа, людей среди них быть не могло, но все они походили на неё со Снейпом гораздо больше, чем Ноябрьский Пак. Только в каждом из сидящих было какое-то уродство. У одного глаза вылезли из орбит, другой согнулся под неимоверной величины горбом, у третьего бородавки покрывали все открытые части тела, и он ещё мог считаться красавчиком, так как у четвёртого на их местах сочились сукровицей язвы.

Только король выглядел вполне нормальным человеком и даже слегка походил на Снейпа чёрными одеяниями, длинным крючковатым носом и чёрными прядями, спускающимися на плечи из-под тяжёлой золотой короны. Король выслушал Пака, взглянул на стоявших у входа в залу Гермиону и Снейпа, и кивнул им, разрешая подойти.

— Смертные, — он откинулся на спинку высокого кресла, напоминающего трон. — Давненько в моих краях не было вашего племени.

— Вы и сами из него, не так ли, ваше величество? — негромко ответил ему Снейп.

— Молчи, колдун! — король ударил кулаком по столу так, что подпрыгнула посуда, тоже золотая, как с удивлением отметила Гермиона. — Я пришёл сюда смертным волшебником, но здесь обрёл королевство и вечную жизнь! А вы зачем явились?

Гермиона поспешила ответить, так как считала весь этот поход, а значит, и проникновение на земли чёрного короля, своей идеей, а Снейп вообще-то и не при чём.

— Мы ищем богиню Айне.

— В моём королевстве? — король расхохотался. — Я бы тоже не отказался её здесь найти. Но вы, как пожаловался мне Ноябрьский Пак, убили одну из его милых собачек.

— Мы искупили свою вину перед ним, — тут уже Снейп не дал Гермионе вставить слово. — Та собака снова жива.

— Это ты, колдун, считаешь, что искупили. Ноябрьский Пак требует удовлетворения. Но я добрый король, я не стану просто убивать тебя и отдавать твою женщину Паку в уплату за жизнь пса, пусть и горячо им любимого. Предлагаю поединок. Мы сразимся с тобой людской магией, смертный колдун. Победишь ты — вы выходите из этого зала целыми и невредимыми. Моя победа — моя женщина. А когда она мне надоест, так и быть, отдам Паку.

— Эй, я не вещь, чтобы быть призом победителю! — возмущению Гермионы не было предела, и она могла бы прочитать целую лекцию о равноправии женщин, но с одной стороны расхохотался король, а с другой Снейп очень больно наступил ей на ногу, и Гермиона поневоле перешла на шипение.

— А малышка-то хоть и неказиста, но с норовом! — король демонстративно смахнул выступившие от смеха слёзы. — Люблю таких ломать. Назови своё имя, колдун, чтобы мне знать, кого я убью.

— Северус Снейп, - два слова упали в негромкий гул смешков и сгинули бесследно, но после следующих наступила тишина. — А ты, я полагаю, Кромахи, Повелитель воронов?

— Отрадно, что моё имя помнят через столько веков, — довольно ощерился чёрный король.

— Да нет, ты всего лишь персонаж одной из сказок о Тёмном Патрике. Проходной персонаж, даже не главный злодей.

— Да как ты смеешь! — Кромахи вскочил с кресла, неизвестно откуда в его руке появилась палочка.

Снейп мгновенно изготовился к дуэли. Гермиона, понимая, что в бой двух сильных волшебников лучше не встревать, быстро отскочила в сторону и спряталась за колонну. За другую колонну юркнул Пак и оттуда ухмыльнулся ей, снова опуская руку к паху. Она вздохнула и постаралась выкинуть мерзкого козла из головы. Сейчас у неё были тревоги посерьёзнее. Снейп бился с другим колдуном, древним и наверняка могущественным, раз тот сумел завоевать себе королевскую корону в мире фейри. Она вытащила зеркальце и навела его на сражающуюся пару, чтобы самой не высовываться и не попасть под удар.

А опасаться было чего. По всему залу сверкали молнии и взрывались огненные шары. Переливались радужным блеском щиты «протего», окружающие соперников. Подданные вороньего короля попрятались под столы, но, похоже, доставалось и им, оттуда то и дело раздавались крики и стоны. Несколько ударных заклинаний Кромахи попали по колоннам, мраморная крошка полетела во все стороны, царапнув Гермиону, но она почти не обратила внимания, только чуть поморщилась, когда зеркало дёрнулось в руке, отражая красную набухшую кровью полоску на щеке.

Паку досталось не в пример больше — огненный шар взорвался прямо перед ним, когда он неосторожно высунул из-за колонны рогатую голову. Он завопил, схватился ладонями за лицо. Огонь побежал по рукам вниз, радостно пожирая скручивающуюся шерсть. Резко завоняло палёным мясом, с рук закапал горящий жир, а огонь устремился вниз, в густые заросли шерсти в паху и на бёдрах. Пак отнял руки, открывая взгляду красное, в чёрных струпьях сгоревшей кожи лицо. Безумные, лишённые век жёлтые глаза глянули на Гермиону с ненавистью, смешанной с болью. Объятый пламенем козёл заметался между колоннами и дверями, едва не налетел на Гермиону, но в последний момент отвернул, попал в распахнутый проём дверей и с воем исчез в глубине анфилады. «К пруду побежал, — подумала Гермиона, облегчённо выдыхая. — Ну и пусть он там сам в собаку превратится. Чтобы в полной мере насладиться любовью своих ненаглядных псов!»

Бой всё ещё продолжался. Гермиона выставила зеркало и как раз поймала тот момент, когда полупрозрачные лезвия «сектумсемпры» пробили щит Кромахи, пронзив его тело во множестве мест. Кровь плеснула из перерезанных сосудов, заливая стол и уцелевшую на нём посуду и еду — король так и остался стоять между своим троном и столом, то ли используя его как защиту, то ли считая, что уж смертного-то колдуна сможет размазать, буквально не сходя с места. Кромахи поднял палочку в знак того, что сдаётся, плюхнулся в кресло и принялся залечивать свои раны. Гермиона не расслышала, что это было за заклинание, но точно не «вулнера санентур» Снейпа.

Тот тоже опустил палочку, но не убрал её, и Гермиона видела, что расслабляться он не торопился. Она вышла из-за колонны и встала за спиной Снейпа, тоже на всякий случай вытащив палочку.

— Мы можем идти? — спросил маг.

— Только после того, как отпразднуете с нами свою победу, — ухмыльнулся вполне приведший себя в порядок Кромахи.

Он замахал палочкой, переворачивая в нормальное положение столы и возвращая на место еду и посуду. На стулья и лавки рассаживались потрёпанные, с кровоточащими ранами и ожогами его подданные. Как прежде они не замечали своих увечий, так и теперь никто не обращал внимания на текущую кровь, даже когда она капала в кубок с вином или заливала кусок мяса на тарелке.

— Ты обещал отпустить нас, если я одержу победу, — напомнил Снейп. Перед ним появился брауни, похожий на чуть подросшего домового эльфа, только с кожей ярко-шоколадного цвета. На подносе он держал два золотых кубка, красное вино в них бросало на стенки рубиновые отблески.

— А я и не отказываюсь от обещания, — поднял такой же кубок Кромахи. — Ты победил, Северус, ты достал меня своим заклинанием, а я тебя не сумел. Выпей победный кубок и иди. Иначе никак.

Снейп резким движением схватил один из кубков с подноса брауни, опрокидывая второй. Вино залило поднос, закапало на пол, а Северус в два глотка осушил кубок, поставил его в лужу вина, резко развернулся и, схватив Гермиону за руку, быстро двинулся к дверям.

Далеко уйти им не дали. Сразу на выходе двое подданных Кромахи заломили руки Снейпу, а один сграбастал Гермиону. На её возмущённые вопли: «Ваш король обещал!» один из них ответил:

— Это он вас отпустил. А мы не отпускали.

И все трое мерзко заржали.

Северуса и Гермиону притащили в какой-то подвал, стянули запястья за спиной, связали ноги и по очереди втолкнули в камеру. Падать было не больно, но неприятно: пол был застлан соломой далеко не первой свежести. Запах гниения и нечистот ударил в нос, и Гермиона замолчала, не в силах сделать вдох. Постепенно резь в глазах прошла, и она поняла, что лежит в столбе лунного света, падающего из окна, расположенного далеко, на высоте, пожалуй, потолка второго этажа. Вокруг ощущалось огромное пространство, и если приподнять голову от соломы, дышать можно было практически свободно. Снейп упал ближе к двери, из-за которой не пробивалось ни лучика света; если там и были щели, то их стражи явно ушли, забрав с собой факелы.

— Грейнджер, дракл бы вас побрал, — раздался из темноты голос Снейпа. — Вы что, не могли быть повежливее с Паком? Зачем было его злить, высказываясь о размерах его достоинства?

Гермиона слегка подвисла — события часовой давности успели заслониться более свежими впечатлениями.

— Что вы имеете в виду под «повежливее»?

— Могли бы изобразить хотя бы смущение, увидев перед собой обнажённого мужчину, занимающегося мастурбацией!

— Но он не мужчина!

— Что? Грейнджер, вы в своём уме? Как это «не мужчина»?

— Конечно, не мужчина! Он самец! Вы же не смущаетесь, когда мимо вас идёт коровье стадо?

— Мерлин, за что ты послал мне это недоразумение? Как можно заниматься спасением домовых эльфов от их хозяев и считать скотом разумное и безмерно опасное создание?

— Снейп, не путайте тёплое с мягким! Борьба с эксплуатацией эльфов не значит, что я должна считать их своими возможными сексуальными партнёрами! И этого вашего Пака я не считаю скотом. Как и мужчиной. И вообще, надеюсь, мы от него избавились хотя бы на какое-то время. Вы лучше скажите…

— Гермиона…

Снейп неожиданно захрипел. Она в ужасе замерла.

— В брючном кармане… безоар…

Извиваясь всем телом, Гермиона поползла к дверям. Она ткнулась лицом в рукав его сюртука, спустилась, развернулась спиной и попыталась связанными руками нащупать его карман, а потом и попасть в него. Получалось с трудом, к тому же тело Снейпа то и дело скручивали судороги. Она с трудом нашарила маленький камешек, порадовалась, что он оказался на этой стороне, и ей не пришлось переваливаться через живот Северуса, чтобы добраться до другого кармана, и так же извиваясь, начала двигаться вверх, к лицу. Крепко зажав пальцами одной руки камешек, второй она попыталась разжать стиснутые челюсти, но пальцы скользили, измазанные пеной, шедшей из его рта. Наконец, очередной судорожный приступ прошёл, Снейп открыл рот и сам вытащил у неё из пальцев безоар, помогая себе языком. Его ещё раз выгнуло в приступе, но, похоже, камень он успел проглотить, потому что Гермиона услышала, как успокаивается его дыхание, а вскоре он вполне явственно сказал:

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. Вы снова спасли мне жизнь.

Гермиона откатилась немного, пошевелила влажными пальцами и в очередной раз пожалела, что не видит его лица. Темница, вонь гнилой соломы, боль в перетянутых запястьях, а ей вдруг так сильно захотелось провести пальцами по его губам, и, может, пусть бы он снова их облизал. Глупость какая-то.

— А почему безоар в кармане брюк? У вас же, помнится, в мантии хранились все ваши походные зелья? И в кармане сюртука что-то такое брякало.

— Опыт, мисс Грейнджер. Когда кто-то хочет добраться до вашего тела… не в том смысле, в котором вы сейчас подумали. В общем, даже чтобы взгромоздить человека на дыбу, штаны с него обычно не снимают. А вот сюртук и рубашку сорвут обязательно. А сейчас не двигайтесь, я попытаюсь развязать верёвку.

Теперь уже Снейп, извиваясь всем телом за спиной Гермионы, спустился вниз, оказавшись лицом на уровне её запястий, и она грустно усмехнулась сама себе — пальцы он ей тоже лизнул пару раз, подбирая выскальзывающий конец верёвки. Освободив и помассировав запястья, Гермиона быстро разобралась с путами на ногах, а потом занялась узлом на руках Снейпа. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и она могла действовать не только наощупь.

— Этот вороний король — редкостный гад и обманщик! — узел подавался слабо, пришлось тоже помочь себе зубами, а вкус у пеньковой верёвки оказался премерзостный. — Не держит обещания.

— Своё он сдержал, — ответил Снейп. — А за своих людей, вернее, нелюдей, он ничего не обещал. Хотя…

Он сбросил ослабевшие путы, сел напротив Грейнджер и тоже начал массировать запястья.

— Я понял, в чём тут беда!

— Беда? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Его подданные — они все больны. В мире бессмертных это нонсенс, этого быть не должно. И тем не менее — их язвы, горбы и прочее вы видели своими глазами, — Снейп начал распутывать узел на ногах, продолжая быстро говорить. — В этом месте поселилась ложь. Вы, наверное, знаете, что фейри солгать не могут. Они ловко умеют играть словами, недоговаривать и жонглировать смыслами, но за прямое враньё, вроде обещания отпустить нас целыми и невредимыми и тут же подсунуть яд в вине, их накажет магия этого места. Самому королю она, похоже, ничего сделать не может — он смертный, а на его подданных отыгралась. Мисс Грейнжер, в вашей фляжке вода ещё осталась? Свою я, кажется, потерял в бою, или, что более вероятно, её вытащили те, кто нас сюда доставил.

Гермиона пошарила в сумочке, передала фляжку Снейпу, а потом с удовольствием напилась сама.

— Пить…

Тихая просьба, почти стон, донеслась от дальней стены. Гермиона вскочила на ноги и кинулась туда. Глаза снова ослепли из-за проклятого лунного луча, который ничего не освещал, но ночное зрение сбивал на раз. Она вытянула вперёд руки и, шаркая, двинулась медленнее. Их третий сокамерник лежал у самой стены. Гермиона нашарила голову, облепленную грязными длинными волосами, приподняла её и поднесла фляжку к тому месту, где должен был быть рот пленника. Тот попытался нагнуться вперёд, раздалось шипение, как будто маслом капнули на раскалённую сковороду.

— Не могу… железо.

— Но фляжка не из чистого железа, это нержавеющая сталь, она с добавками…

— Ошейник… железо, — снова донеслось с пола.

Гермиона наклонилась к пленнику и нащупала шершавый обруч железного ошейника. Сбоку он сходился двумя ушками, через которые был продет толстый болт, закрученный на гайку. Она попыталась открутить пальцами, но, конечно, ничего не получилось.

— Эх, ключ бы сюда, а лучше два, — посетовала она, вспоминая, как отец однажды позвал её чинить машину, когда вдруг ему в голову пришла идея, что он сможет сделать это не хуже мастера в автомастерской. Затея, конечно, провалилась, но тепло того летнего дня, запах машинного масла и ощущение их общего, одного на двоих с отцом дела, остались с Гермионой на всю жизнь.

— Зачем вам ключ? — Снейп подошёл совершенно бесшумно, и Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав над головой его низкий голос.

— Тут болт, — ответила она.

— Поразительно, — Снейп поверх руки Гермионы ощупал соединение ушек. — Откуда бы. Хотя, запросто могли подобрать хоть в тот же Бельтайн, не все туристы забирают мусор с собой. Держите, я попробую провернуть.

Они пробовали довольно долго, расшатывали, стучали каблуком ботинка, но дело сдвинулось только после того, как Гермиона до крови ободрала пальцы. Возможно, кровь, попавшая на резьбу, сработала смазкой. С ручными и ножными кандалами всё оказалось проще: там были простые заклёпки, которые Снейп расклепал с помощью маггловского складного ножика.

— Отец подарил на шестой день рожденья, — коротко пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Гермионы.

Освобождённый пленник — длинный юноша, худой до полной скелетообразности — попытался сесть, но сил у него оставалось мало. Снейп осторожно приподнял ему голову, а Гермиона поднесла к губам фляжку. Он жадно выпил всю оставшуюся воду, никому и в голову не пришло отобрать, чтобы хоть каплю сохранить для себя.

— Спасибо вам, дети человека, — голос у юноши оказался высокий и звучный. — Вода смертных земель сладка, как любовь юной девы, и столь же целительна. Моё имя Пуннан. Кого мне благодарить за освобождение от тяжкого бремени холодного железа?

Они представились, а Гермиона судорожно вспоминала, где она слышала это имя, причём совсем недавно.

— Думаю, пришло время покинуть это негостеприимное место, — юноша встал, оказавшись выше Снейпа.

Широкая кровавая полоса с шеи Пуннана уже почти исчезла. Разглаживался, уменьшаясь и бледнея, даже шрам на её месте. Волосы сами по себе стали чистыми и завились золотыми кудрями до плеч, кожа начала светиться едва заметным жемчужным светом. Он был прекрасен настолько чистой, нереальной красотой, что Гермионе пришлось отвесить себе мысленный подзатыльник, чтобы захлопнуть рот и перестать пялиться. В конце концов, этот Пуннан — точно такой же нечеловек, как и Пак, разве что покрасивее и повоспитанней.

— Друзья мои, положите ваши руки мне на плечи и постарайтесь не отпускать.

Они послушно положили руки, ощущая под пальцами выступающие кости. Гермиона для верности ещё и вцепилась в ладонь Снейпа, и тот точно так же крепко переплёл пальцы с её. Пуннан встряхнул кистями рук, и с них посыпалось, а потом и полилось зерно. Оно наросло горкой у ног юноши, он вытянул сначала одну, потом вторую, и пшеничная горка послушно сплотилась под его босыми ступнями. Гермиона тоже выбралась из растущего сыпучего бархана, почти прижавшись к тощему фейри, сияющему, пусть и одетому в лохмотья. С другой стороны, она чувствовала, точно так же прижался Снейп. Их руки оставались сцепленными, это придавало уверенности хотя бы Гермионе.

Зерно лилось, заполнив всю площадь камеры. Свет луны смешался с собственным светом Пуннана, и Гермиона неожиданно для себя поняла, что отличает толстенькие зёрна пшеницы от более тёмных и тонких зёрен ржи, а вот те, похожие на лодочки — это овёс или ячмень. Были ещё совсем мелкие, круглые, и она вспомнила, что в древние времена хлеб пекли из амаранта, наверное, это были они. Всё падало вперемешку, но ни риса, ни кукурузы не было, должно быть, во времена Пуннана их в этих краях не знали.

Гора зерна росла, окно приближалось довольно быстро. Скоро стало видно, что ни стекла, ни решётки в нём нет, и Снейп, отцепившись от Пуннана и Гермионы, подпрыгнул, схватился за край. Он довольно ловко вскарабкался на него, полностью перекрыв лунный свет, но теперь хватало собственного свечения кожи фейри. Снейп протянул руку, втащил на окно Гермиону, а затем развернулся и так же точно протянул руку юноше. Пуннан удивлённо посмотрел на человеческую ладонь, улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами, и принял её. До земли было недалеко, а оконный проём тесный, Гермиона спрыгнула и сама удивилась, что ничего себе не подвернула. Полоса сплошных неудач, настигшая их после встречи с красноухими псами, похоже, закончилась.

Дальше их вёл Пуннан, двигавшийся совершенно бесшумно и быстро, но так, что даже Гермиона успевала за двумя длинноногими мужчинами без особого труда. Они долго шли молча, солнце успело выглянуть из-за холма, но под тяжёлые ветви замшелых елей лучи почти не попадали. Наконец, Пуннан остановился, оглянулся назад и сказал, не понижая голоса:

— Здесь кончаются земли короля Кромахи. Тяжко видеть мне эту язву в самом сердце Благословенного края, но не нашёл я пути освобождения сей земли из-под власти мерзкого колдуна.

— Ничего, скоро освободится, — голос Снейпа прерывался; чувствовалось, что он тоже устал, хоть и не так, как Гермиона, у которой от полного отупения ни одного вопроса в голове не всплыло. — Я его шарахнул своим заклинанием. А противозаклинание знаю тоже только я. Он может временно остановить кровь, но раны будут вскрываться снова и снова. Короче, если Кромахи ещё жив, то это ненадолго.

— Два пути у него, — на гладком совершенном лбу Пуннана прорезалась озабоченная морщинка. — Окунуться в исцеляющий источник и расстаться с человеческим обликом или догнать нас, дабы пытками и угрозами вырвать противозаклятье. Но не печальтесь, друзья мои, проведу я вас дорогами своего народа, закрытыми для его тварей.

На этот раз Пуннан сам протянул им узкие длиннопалые ладони. Северус и Гермиона крепко сжали их в руках, и мир вокруг завертелся. Это не было похоже ни на круговорот аппарации, ни на резкий рывок перемещения портключом. Гермиона даже перебирала ногами навстречу Пуннану, а он как будто шёл к ней и Снейпу, но двигались они все вместе в одном направлении. Вокруг мелькали щётки лесов, проплывали холмы, то вдалеке, то прямо под ногами отбрасывали солнечные зайчики блюдца озёр. Пару раз небо заслоняли каменные своды, подсвеченные разноцветными огоньками, от быстроты движения сливающимися в радужные полосы.

Мелькающие осколки пейзажей рассыпались сломанный калейдоскопом и опали, открыв зелёную всхолмлённую равнину. На вершине одного из пологих холмов, где закончилась дорога фейри, стояла высокая, одетая в длинное белое платье, женщина. Золотистые волосы, тона на два светлее, чем у Пуннана, волнистой рекой спускались до подола и терялись в сочной траве. Она гладила морду рыжей кобылы, а у её ног скакали два кролика в неброских рыжевато-серых шубках. Пуннан вырвал ладонь из всё ещё крепкой хватки Гермионы и взбежал на холм.

— Матушка! — он обнял женщину, зарылся лицом в волосы.

Она гладила его по голове, что-то говорила на незнакомом певучем языке, а Гермиона вспомнила, где читала имя «Пуннан» — в легендах об Айне — древней богине любви и плодородия, то ли дочери, то ли одной из ипостасей богини Дану, матери всего волшебного народа Туата де Данаан. А Пуннан — бог зерна, на котором они и удрали из темницы смертного вороньего короля Кромахи.

Женщина обернулась, улыбкой приглашая спасителей сына подняться к ней. И тут Гермиона задохнулась от возмущения. На неё глядела та самая конная полицейская, что загнала её в лужу в парке Бёрджес. По-другому одетая, конечно, с этим их жемчужным фейринским светом от кожи и волос. Так вот как, оказывается! Всё это время Айне следила за Гермионой, то сама, то подсылая верных своих аватаров — лебедя и кролика. Так нечестно!

Гермиона так и сказала, даже не поздоровавшись и не отдышавшись после бега по волшебным просёлкам. Айне рассмеялась.

— Милая, смелая, такая чистая человечья дочь. Я не следила за тобой — я наблюдала. И даже не трогала нить твоей жизни. Ты сама вершишь свою судьбу. В твоих силах не только спасать жизнь близких тебе, но и вырвать из рук смерти мужчину, предназначенного тебе судьбой. Даже при том, что та же судьба уводила тебя от него всеми доступными способами. Ты удивительная, я не могла пропустить такое чудо. Прости, что слишком часто оказывалась у тебя на пути, а однажды даже напугала.

— Но постойте, вы же поставили Молли Уизли условие, что если я не забеременею от Рона до Самайна, то она умрёт. А я не беременна!

— От её сына ты не беременна, милое дитя, но и не праздна. Вспомни, что случилось две седьмицы назад.

А две недели назад как раз и случился тот безумный полдень, смешавший чувства Гермионы, который она и желала забыть, и мучительно хотела повторить.

— Ох…

Все страхи будущей беременности, все сомнения и опасения нахлынули разом. Гермиона схватилась за живот, пока ещё совершенно плоский и уже ноющий от голода. На её плечо легла рука, тёплой тяжестью как-то разом отодвинув все страхи, загородив от сомнения.

— Мы справимся. Ничего не бойся, Гермиона, я с тобой.

Гермиона опасливо выдохнула, буря мыслей в мозгу начала успокаиваться. Она придвинулась ближе к Снейпу, и он, как будто почувствовав, что ей сейчас нужно больше всего, обнял её и прижал к себе.

— Но постойте, Молли ведь теперь должна умереть! Вы не можете забрать её жизнь, она не хотела никому причинить вред!

— А зачем ей умирать? — подняла тонкую бровь богиня. — Рыжеволосая женщина выполнила моё условие: ты понесла от того, кто назначен тебе судьбой. Она свободна. Как свободен и её сын, который волен теперь сам выбрать себе жену, не оглядываясь на волю матери.

— Подождите, а кто предназначен тогда Рону?

— Многие. Не думаешь же ты, что подбирается одна-единственная пара на весь ваш огромный мир? И ты была ему предназначена, а он тебе. Но у вас с Роном не сложилось, а сложилось с Северусом. Жаль, что так мало времени у вас было…

— Стоп, как это «мало времени», — Гермиона даже отстранилась от Снейпа и шагнула к Айне. — Это вы о чём?

— Разве не знаешь ты, дитя, что отведавший пищу или питьё наших земель не может вернуться в смертный мир?

— Но Северус не хотел! Кромахи его заставил, к тому же, в вине был яд!

— Это не имеет значения, дитя. Прощайся со своим мужчиной, нам пора.

Гермиона развернулась к Снейпу и наткнулась на взгляд, в котором было столько тоски и боли, что она едва не задохнулась.

— Ты знал! И врал мне, что мы будем справляться вместе, что ты со мной…

— Я не врал, — Снейп протянул руку, но Гермиона яростно отбила его ладонь в сторону. — Я действительно забыл о том вине. Прости меня.

— Простить? Ну, уж нет! Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься! Я тоже остаюсь!

— Грейнджер, не пори чушь! — голос Снейпа громыхнул с привычными раскатами, и у Гермионы вдруг стало гораздо легче на сердце.

— Ах, чушь? А бросить меня одну, беременную, без работы и семьи — это не чушь? Я остаюсь тут — и точка! И если вдруг тебе придёт мысль побегать, размахивая красными ушами, — она с силой ткнула пальцем Снейпа в грудь, — догоню и покусаю!

Она развернулась, оглядывая холм на предмет съедобности. Увы, лошадь и кролики требовали определённых процедур, а даже на первую из них — на умерщвление — Гермиона не была готова, да и трава вызывала сомнения в своей съедобности.

— Пуннан, не дашь пару зёрен пожевать?

— Зёрен? — подвис золотоволосый бог. — Зёрен! Я знаю выход! Только, — он чуть помялся и заглянул своими синими, как полевые васильки, глазами в лицо Гермионе, — тебе лучше не смотреть.

— Выход? — злость немного поутихла, Гермиона опустила руки, про себя отметив, что в ярости невольно скопировала Молли, уперев их в бока. — Для нас обоих выход?

— Да, для обоих. Ты вынесешь Северуса, вернее… В общем, тебе лучше не смотреть, — снова повторил Пуннан, и на глаза Гермионы легла прохладная ладонь Айне.

Девушка услышала короткий вскрик Снейпа, какое-то копошение, потом ей в ладонь легло маленькое зёрнышко, и руки Пуннана сомкнули её пальцы в кулак.

— Посади его на мамином холме, на Нок-Эйре сразу, как появишься, не успев сделать первого вдоха воздуха вашего мира. Полей слезами, хватит и одной капли. Потом жди. А сейчас вдохни и задержи дыхание.

Гермиона так и сделала, а когда ладонь богини исчезла с её лица, холодный порыв ноябрьского ветра ударил ей на смену. Гермиона опустилась на колени прямо в мокрую пожухлую траву. Рванула пучок, тот приподнялся вместе с пластом дёрна. Она сунула в щель зёрнышко и только тогда выдохнула. Ветер хлестал, выжимая слёзы, но они и так бы хлынули потоком: на голой равнине Гермиона была совершенно одна. Боги обманули, хоть Северус и говорил, что Туата де Данаан не могут лгать. Гермиона сидела на холодной земле и рыдала, вымывая из души страхи и опасности чужого мира. Мира, где остался единственный человек, рядом с которым она хотела быть сейчас, и позже, и, наверное, до самой смерти. Рыдала, оплакивая своё будущее, которое перечеркнул внебрачный ребёнок, хоть и от того самого, как она теперь поняла, любимого человека. Рыдала, жалея и себя, и Рона, которому наверняка разбила сердце, но с которым она уже не сможет быть никогда. Даже если совсем припрёт, к нему не вернётся.

Она не поняла, что стукает её по мокрым щекам, только отмахивалась, а когда открыла опухшие от слёз глаза, удивилась. Прямо перед ней покачивался зелёный пшеничный стебелёк с одним-единственным колоском на верхушке. Он прямо на глазах налился, потом стал золотым, а потом резко переломился, роняя на землю стремительно растущий колос. На земле тот ещё больше увеличился, зёрна слились в одно целое, которое росло и росло, и походило это уже не на растение, а на вынутый из чрева плод в матке. И это всё продолжало расти, ворочаясь и вздрагивая, пока полупрозрачная оболочка не лопнула, и наружу не начал выбираться мокрый, дрожащий и задыхающийся… Снейп. Собственной небритой после суток в чужом мире персоной.

Гермиона вскочила, быстро сотворила согревающие чары и начала рыться в сумочке в поисках полотенца. Она вытирала его волосы, спину, растирала руки и длинные, заледеневшие ноги и думала, что ей же говорили подождать, а она не поверила, ревела. Теперь похожа на пикси в заморозке — такая же синяя и опухшая.

— А ш-штаны у тебя там есть? — хрипло спросил Снейп. Прокашлялся и добавил. — Сюртука-то ты точно не захватила.

— Да уж, как-то принимать роды у пшеницы я не готовилась. Тем более с таким крупным ребёночком.

Она нервно хихикнула и трансфигурировала свою старую розовую кофту в чёрные брюки, надеясь, что размер запомнила более-менее точно.

— Интересно, с чем тебя поздравить — с днём рожденья или с праздником урожая? — продолжала веселиться Гермиона, трансфигурируя в одежду самые невероятные вещи, непонятно как оказавшиеся у неё в сумочке.

— Смейся, смейся, — Снейп скептически наблюдал, как драный мужской кроссовок на правую ногу и женский сапожок на левую, жалобно просящий каши, превращаются в чёрные мужские ботинки. — Моя палочка, между прочим, осталась в том мире. Так что я даже аппарировать домой не смогу. А мы в самом центре Манстера и до любого жилья тут многие мили.

— Ни в какой свой дом тебе не надо, — Гермиона с гордостью оглядела чёрный сюртук, к которому она приделала двенадцать пуговиц (едва удержалась от тринадцатой). — Мы будем жить у меня, в доме моих родителей, они всё равно в Австралии. У нас, конечно, нет кур и упыря, но зато, слава Мерлину, ни братьев, ни свекровей, ни соседей.

— Только если у тебя есть помещение для лаборатории, — Снейп с чувством, толком и расстановкой застёгивал пуговицы, собственнически глядя на Гермиону сверху вниз с таким удовольствием, будто не он только что валялся у её ног в чём мать родила и околоплодных водах. — Кстати, надеюсь, ты в своей зельеварческой фирме положишь мне приличную зарплату как своему ассистенту, а по факту — основному работнику и мужу?

— Мужу? — Гермиона подняла бровь.

— Это меня тролль за язык дёрнул! – Снейп даже чуть замешкался с пуговицами, но застегнул последнюю и медленно, торжественно опустился на одно колено в мокрую траву. — Мисс Грейнджер, окажите мне честь стать моей женой, матерью моих детей и партнёром по бизнесу!

— Ой, столько всего сразу! — Гермиона всплеснула руками. — А можно мне подумать?

— Гррррейнджер!

— Кажется, придётся согласиться только ради того, чтобы сменить фамилию и лишить тебя удовольствия рычать на меня, раскатывая «р».

— Герррмиона!

Раздался хлопок, и холм Нок-Эйре снова опустел.

Потом ещё были трудные объяснения с миссис Уизли и Роном, но Гермиона провела их на таком душевном подъёме, что почти не запомнила подробностей. И открыть собственное предприятие оказалось гораздо проще, чем устроиться на работу в чужое. И беременность протекала вовсе не так страшно, как она себе напридумывала: от тошноты и отёков помогали зелья, а от глупых мыслей — собственное дело и мужчина, с которым одинаково приятно было заниматься любовью, спорить, смеяться и говорить, говорить обо всём на свете.

А потом у Снейпов-Грейнджер родился сын, но это уже совсем другая история.

**_Конец_ **

_Октябрь 2018 - январь 2019 г._


End file.
